


Я хочу стать лучше

by DoctorBarty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Илья думает о льде, снеге и том, как они проникают внутрь него. Он думает о снежных буранах и о том, как те проникают в его горло, душат, подвергают ярости, у которой красный цвет.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Я хочу стать лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод текста "i wanna get better", автор: thebrotherswinchester
> 
> Как выяснилось, профиль и, соответственно, оригинальная работа автора удалены, но разрешение на публикацию было получено вместе с переводом, поэтому этот текст оказался здесь с соблюдением всех правил.
> 
> *KIA — убит при исполнении/во время боевых действий.  
> *MIA — пропал при исполнении/во время боевых действий.
> 
> В тексте цитируется песня «Cheek To Cheek».

_Я не знал, что одинок, пока не увидел твоего лица.  
Я не знал, что сломлен, пока не захотел измениться.  
Bleachers — I Wanna Get Better_

***

Казалось, этого можно было избежать с легкостью. Единственный положительный аспект всего этого бардака — Илья был прав, а Наполеон ошибался, потому что Илья _говорил_ , что так все и будет, а Наполеон, как всегда, не слушал его и просто прошел прямиком на принадлежащий Лаззари склад с химикатами, коротко и криво ухмыльнувшись, выдав «Мы просто оглядимся, Большевик, прекрати беспокоиться», а теперь что?

Илья поворачивается к Наполеону, который вздыхает и говорит:

— Да, да, ты был прав, ты блестящий стратег и крайне предусмотрителен во всех смыслах, и если мы выберемся, я плачу за выпивку.

— Дважды, — откликается Илья; развернувшись, он стреляет за угол их импровизированной баррикады, прислушиваясь к многозначительному сочетанию звуков от падающего тела: глухой удар, стук и звук оружия, скребанувшего о пол.

Их не следует.

— Хороший выстрел, — проговаривает Наполеон.

Илья мрачно смотрит на него.

— Стрелять бы не пришлось, если бы ты меня слушался.

— Я был слегка занят.

— Ты ставил на скачках!

— Да, — откликается Наполеон, выглядя крайне самодовольным, — и теперь я значительно богаче, и вы с Габи получите подарки на Рождество.

— Мне не нужны подарки, — огрызается Илья, стреляя еще раз; на этот раз во что-то попав. В сорока футах от них падает тело. Следует крик, и на них обрушивается шквал пуль, на ту стороны баррикады, которая частично состоит из обрушившейся стены. Зная их «удачливость», можно ожидать, что стена будет полностью уничтожена в ближайшие несколько секунд.

— Ладно, — говорит Наполеон, поменяв позу, чтобы выстрелить поверх стены, — но я надеюсь, что ты вспомнишь, как сказал это, когда в рождественское утро… ох, черт.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Илья. Он утягивает Наполеона вниз за воротник черной форменной рубашки, отыскивая взглядом блестящие пятна крови. — Тебя ранили?

— Меня _задели_ минут десять назад, — говорит Наполеон, стряхивая с себя руки Ильи, — и я думал, что все в порядке, но, к сожалению, похоже на то, что в пуле было какое-то парализующее вещество… 

— В смысле «похоже на то»?

Наполеон морщится.

— Ну, я с трудом чувствую свои ноги, — говорит он. Затем добавляет: — Ох, не надо такого взгляда, скорее всего, ничего смертельного. 

— Было бы — ты бы уже был мертв, — откликается Илья. — Вот, — он поворачивается, стреляет, — почему ты должен _говорить мне_ , — он стреляет снова, — когда тебя _ранили._

Он снова прячется за стену и с яростью смотрит на Наполеона.

— Извини, — говорит тот почти удивленно. — Тогда я подумал, что это не так уж важно.

— Не так уж и?.. — повторяет Илья. — Мне бы самому тебя пристрелить.

— Немного контрпродуктивно, — замечает Наполеон.

— Заткнись.

Илья делает вдох. Он думает, как всегда, о белых сибирских пустошах. Там нет ничего, кроме снега и тяжелого серого неба. Сейчас, посреди перестрелки, нет времени для страха и злости.

Лишь сердцебиение. Вдох. И пистолет, как продолжение его самого. Давление и разрядка.

Что хочет сделать Илья: вызвать медиков. Проучить Наполеона за глупые выходки.

Не имеет значения, что он хочет.

Он приподнимается, высовывает дуло над разрушенной стеной. Волосы Наполеона щекочут ему локоть.

Лишь сердцебиение. Лишь вдох.

Он снимает предохранитель и пригибается, прислушиваясь, — и вот оно. Кто-то тяжелый падает с гулким звуком, и последний поток пуль извергает уже только одно оружие. Остался только один: это «Калашников», детская игрушка, и если Илья правильно рассчитал, то у стреляющегося уже почти закончились патроны.

— Ковбой? — зовет он тихо, но отчетливо.

— Я в порядке, — отзывается Наполеон невнятно. — Преимущество паралича — никакой боли.

— Дай мне минуту, — говорит Илья. Он сосредотачивается на дыхании — четыре вдоха и четыре выдоха. Руки его не дрожат.

На другой стороне склада тишина. Единственный оставшийся стрелок осторожничает. Ждет идеальной возможности выстрелить. Он будет прислушиваться, ожидая любого свидетельства движения, периодически проверять зеркальцем, не показались ли лоб Ильи, его нос, его рука.

Илья смотрит на Наполеона. Тот, обмякнув, привалился к холодной стене, мелко глотает ртом воздух. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Наполеон издает тихий нечленораздельный звук.

— Не можешь говорить?

Наполеон просто смотрит на него. 

— Хм, — говорит Илья, потянувшись, чтобы коснуться двумя пальцами шеи Наполеона под челюстью, считая его пульс. — Надо было ожидать этого от паралича.

Наполеон медленно закатывает глаза, явно вкладывая в это настоящие физические усилия.

— Осторожнее, — предупреждает Илья. — Еще лицо сведет, таким и останешься.

Удовлетворенный тем, что пульс у Наполеона стабильный, Илья игнорирует его напряженную попытку изобразить свирепый взгляд и забирает пистолет Наполеона. Медленно, беззвучно, он поворачивает его, подталкивая широкой рукоятью к углу.

С небольшим усилием Илья продолжает двигать его вперед. Затем одним резким движением он выталкивает оружие из-за стены, рванув обратно; когда от рукояти рикошетит пуля, высовывает собственный пистолет и стреляет.

На другой стороне склада падает тело. Илья выжидает десять секунд, но ответных выстрелов не следует.

Он осмеливается выглянуть поверх стены, настроившись услышать свист пули. По-прежнему ничего.

— Ладно, — говорит Илья, пряча пистолет в кобуру. — Давай выбираться отсюда.

Он смотрит на Наполеона. Наполеон смотрит на него.

— Черт, — бормочет Илья, наклоняясь; одну руку он просовывает под колени Наполеона, другую кладет на спину, затем поднимает его. Это нелегко: Наполеон ниже, но крепче, мускулы у него побольше, и на нем двенадцать дополнительных фунтов в виде оружия и передатчика.

Не облегчает задачу и то, что сейчас он просто висит мертвым грузом.

Илья выжидает, прежде чем покинуть относительно безопасную баррикаду. Какая-то глубинная, примитивная часть его мозга все еще на взводе, бдит, пытается услышать звук шагов или щелчки выстрелов.

Ничего.

Илья поднимает Наполеона на руках, смотрит на него сверху вниз. Голова Наполеона клонится к его груди.

— Можешь двигать глазами? — спрашивает Илья.

В ответ Наполеон еще раз закатывает глаза, что совершеннейшее ребячество, очень по-наполеоновски и очень соответствует тому, что Илья ожидал.

— Посмотри налево, если можешь дышать нормально.

Налево.

— Налево, если испытываешь боль. Направо, если нет.

Направо.

— Налево, если очень раскаиваешься за все причиненные неудобства и обещаешь слушать меня в следующий раз, — говорит Илья. — Направо, если ты упрямый осел.

Направо.

Илья вздыхает, встряхивает Наполеона чуть более резко, чем это было бы необходимо, и начинает пробираться сквозь завалы на складе: куски бетона, оставшиеся от разрыва бесполезной бомбы, битое стекло, осколки от случайных пуль, брызги крови.

Веки Наполеона начинают закрываться. Холодный кулак сжимается в низу живота Ильи, как это всегда происходит, когда Наполеон или Габи ранены.

— Эй, — он встряхивает Наполеона; тот открывает глаза, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть оскорбленным. — Держи глаза открытыми. Налево, если ты в порядке.

Налево.

— _Открытыми_ , —повторяет Илья. Он пробирается сквозь большую дыру в стене, выходя на холодный темный берег Дуная. Звезды рассеяны по ночному небу, словно горстка муки. И тогда Илья слышит знакомый «щелк» взводимого курка.

Он падает на колени, прижимая Наполеона к себе одной рукой. Вторая вытаскивает пистолет, и он стреляет наугад.

Пуля свистит в ночи. Промах.

Илья наклоняется, непроизвольно заслоняя собой Наполеона и игнорируя чужое протестующее мычание.

Пуля с визгом пролетает мимо его левого уха и врезается в стену склада.

Он вдыхает. Выдыхает. Целится в том направлении, откуда была послана пуля, сосредотачивается на ветре с реки, который будет помехой. Стреляет.

Звук, как будто кто-то подавился — что-то тяжелое падает в темные воды. Илья ждет, затем выпрямляется.

Хмурится. Колени брюк промокли насквозь из-за холодной мокрой грязи.

— Мне нравились эти брюки, — говорит он себе или, может быть, Наполеону, прежде чем отправиться в длинный и утомительный поход в сторону конспиративного дома.

***

Илья просыпается в четыре утра где-то над Северным морем.

Во всем салоне выключен свет; за исключением кабины пилотов самолет погружен во тьму. Бледный лунный свет, проникающий сквозь маленькие круглые иллюминаторы, скользит по стенам и полу.

Слышен гул двигателя. Илья смаргивает; его глаза приспосабливаются к неверному свету, и он смотрит на Наполеона.

Тот свернулся на двух сидениях спиной к окну. Он глубоко и медленно дышит, и его лицо во сне расслабленно; ему понадобилось шесть долгих часов, чтобы восстановить чувствительность большей части тела.

(Разумеется, контроль над своим ртом Наполеон вернул уже через два, и это сразу же заставило Илью искренне жалеть о том, что он не оставил его на складе.)

Илья почти задремывает снова, но что-то его останавливает. Что-то в лице Наполеона, может быть, или ногах, свешивающихся с подлокотника, или то, как одна рука покоится на животе, а другая свисает у края сидения.

Наполеон красив всегда, но типичным образом: мужественные черты, примечательный подбородок, быстрая легкая ухмылка. Это лишь объективный факт; Илья увидел это, запомнил, но никогда не изучал досконально. Но сейчас, когда тени и лунный свет проскальзывают по его лицу, Наполеон выглядит совершенно непривычно мягким. Его рот чуть приоткрыт, грудь поднимается и опадает при дыхании. Он не похож на вора или на агента, на стрелка, соблазнителя или убийцу. Он выглядит как человек. Молодой человек, вот и все.

Это странное осознание. К подобному можно прийти только посреди ночи, в темноте, после длинного изматывающего дня.

Наполеон чуть шевелится. Илья инстинктивно наклоняется, притворяясь спящим, прежде чем понять, что ничего неправильного он не сделал. Он просто смотрел.

***

Лондон — серый, дождливый, там холодно, почти как дома. Уэверли предоставляет им небольшую квартиру в Сэвил Роу — глаза Наполеона загораются, стоит ему узнать адрес, и Илья мысленно стонет, уже представляя, что будет наблюдать за тем, как тот тратит непомерные суммы на пошив костюмов — и они быстро устанавливают распорядок дня. Наполеон готовит завтрак, Илья варит кофе в джезве, которую купил в турецкой лавке, и они по очереди читают газету. Затем Илья направляется выслеживать мистера Джона Доуберта, поставщика оружия на атомной энергии, а Наполеон восстанавливает контакты из своего воровского прошлого.

Габи прилетает из Найроби через неделю и легко вписывается в этот распорядок. Она ест завтрак, приготовленный Наполеоном, пьет кофе, приготовленный Ильей, а затем, на второй день пребывания в Лондоне, нечаянно сталкивается с женой Доуберта в пекарне, очаровывает ее и зовет провести с ней день на ближайших выходных.

— Это совершенно бессовестно, — жизнерадостно говорит Наполеон, поднимая бокал, салютуя. — Ты в тысячу раз лучше и меня, и Большевика, хотя занимаешься этим всего лишь год.

— Ой, брось, — Габи смеется, отпивая из бокала. Повернувшись к Илье, она демонстрирует ему бутылку. Тот качает головой, и она недовольно надувает губы. — Хоть бы раз с нами выпил, — говорит Габи ему, затем обращается к Наполеону: — Так совершенно не пойдет, я права?

Прежде, чем Илья может сказать что-то в свое оправдание, Наполеон встает и направляется к проигрывателю; он ставит пластинку и иголку, и первые звуки фортепиано наполняют комнату.

— Мне нравится, — Габи вздыхает. — Надо признать, что ничто не сравнится с американским джазом, — поднявшись, она принимается кружиться, прищелкивая пальцами. Стоящий возле проигрывателя Наполеон закрывает глаза и делает еще один глоток, начиная пританцовывать; уголки его губ изгибаются. 

Илья откидывается на спинку дивана, наблюдая за ними: оба в мешковатых голубых пижамах, босоногие, с блестящими глазами, расслаблены. Макияж Габи чуть размазался, а волосы Наполеона в беспорядке, падают на лоб, когда он двигается. Теперь они вдвоем небрежно вальсируют сквозь гостиную.

Он наблюдает за ними. Умнейшие, опасные люди, лучший в мире вор и женщина, в силах которой уничтожать нации; сейчас они пьяны, безоружны и тихо подпевают песне.

Наполеон запинается и чуть не падает. Покраснев, он замирает, кивает несколько раз головой, чтобы попасть в ритм, затем снова двигается в сторону Габи.

Илья даже не понимает, что улыбается, пока Наполеон не оглядывается, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и не замирает.

С одну длинную секунду Наполеон просто смотрит на него. Затем, отпустив руки Габи, он делает шаг в его сторону. 

— Нет, — немедленно реагирует Илья, замотав головой. — Нет, я останусь на месте…

Наполеон хватает его за руки и рывком вынуждает встать на ноги. Илья валится вперед, хватаясь за его плечо, чтобы не упасть.

— Ковбой, я не танцую.

— Придумай что-нибудь новое, — говорит Габи, хватая Илью за свободную руку. Вместе с Наполеоном они вытаскивают его на ковер, образуя странный кривой круг, как будто это какая-то детская игра.

Противореча самому себе, Илья чувствует, что сдерживает очередную улыбку. Он встречается взглядом с Наполеоном поверх головы Габи и пытается смотреть сурово и осуждающе, но знает, что выглядит довольным. 

Наполеон смаргивает и отводит глаза, закружив Габи. Она закрывает глаза, хихикая, откидывает голову назад.

Следующим Габи пытается закружить Илью, но не может дотянуться — недостаточно высокая. Вместо этого она заставляет Наполеона сделать это, и поэтому Илья в итоге вынужден медленно и неловко разворачиваться, касаясь кончиков пальцев Наполеона, потому что это максимум, на который тот может вытянуть руку, даже стоя на носках. Габи прихлопывает в ритм. Они проделывают это трижды, прежде чем Илья перестает путаться в собственных ногах, и во время последнего раза, поворачиваясь, он не может сдержать короткий, тихий смешок.

Подняв голову, он замечает, что Наполеон наблюдает за ним со странным выражением на лице, наполовину довольным, наполовину… почти что пытливым или даже настороженным.

Но оно исчезает почти мгновенно, на смену приходит обычная загадочная полуулыбка. Габи громко пропевает _«Когда мы гуляем! Вме-сте танцуем щека к щеке!»_ , Илья наконец высвобождается и отправляется в постель, ощущая тепло и подъем, хотя он не выпил ни капли виски.

***

В субботу вечером Габи возвращается в квартиру с новой парой солнцезащитных очков и французским маникюром и объявляет:

— У нас есть способ внедриться.

Илья отрывается от книги.

— Да? — спрашивает Наполеон, высовывая голову из кухни. В руке у него деревянная ложка с чем-то аппетитно пахнущим, но Илья бы ему это ни за что не сказал. — Попробуй.

Габи слушается.

— Господи, — ахает она, — это невероятно, что это?

— Рагу с говядиной по маминому рецепту, — просто отвечает Наполеон, возвращаясь на кухню. Габи и Илья смотрят друг на друга: им редко приходится слышать что-нибудь о жизни Наполеона до ЦРУ, и никогда речь не заходила о его детстве.

— Вкусно, — говорит Габи значительно мягче, затем снова концентрируется. — Ладно. Вы никогда не угадаете, что я узнала сегодня от миссис Доуберт.

— Что? — спрашивает Илья. Габи закатывает глаза.

— Я сказала _«угадайте»_.

— Ее муж — гомосексуалист, — откликается Наполеон с кухни. Илья фыркает, но Габи замирает.

— Как ты узнал? — требовательно спрашивает она.

— Я следил за ним всю прошлую неделю. Это стало очевидным после первого же дня.

— Погодите, так он и правда гомосексуалист? — встревает Илья.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — интересуется Габи.

Пауза. Наполеон по-прежнему на кухне, довольно долго он не показывается. Затем выходит, по-прежнему держа ложку; на фартуке — пятна от бульона.

— Не был уверен, что это имеет отношение к делу.

Илья вперяется в него взглядом:

— Разумеется, это имеет отношение к делу.

— На этот раз я на стороне Ильи, — говорит Габи. — Определенно, имеет, Наполеон, Господи Боже, — она вздыхает, кидая сумочку на диван. — И, чтобы вы знали, его жена этим крайне недовольна.

— Мм, — неопределенно откликается Наполеон.

— Я дам Уэверли знать, — продолжает Габи, плюхаясь в кресло. — Он позвонит в любую минуту.

Наполеон кивает, возвращаясь на кухню. Илья откладывает книгу, встает и идет следом за ним; он голоден в рассеянной, скучающей манере, которой никогда не был подвержен первые двадцать пять лет своей жизни.

Наполеон кидает короткий взгляд в его сторону:

— Пока не готово, ничего не получишь. 

— Я и не хочу, — отвечает Илья, игнорируя поднятые брови Наполеона, и в конечном итоге съедает из упрямства ломоть хлеба, опершись о кухонную стойку. 

Втайне Илье даже нравится наблюдать за Наполеоном во время готовки. Тот всегда закатывает рукава и надевает этот нелепый фартук; он никогда не сверяется с рецептом, просто добавляет немного того, щепотку сего, и каким-то образом в итоге получается вкусно. Его лицо кажется другим, когда он готовит. Мягче, как во время сна. Сосредоточенным, но не напряженным. Это та сторона Наполеона, которую Илья не замечал в течение шести месяцев, но сейчас… Сейчас ему кажется, что будет потерей никогда больше не увидеть Наполеона таким. Это причинит боль.

Но сейчас, как бы там ни было, Наполеон вовсе не кажется мягким. Зубы стиснуты, костяшки пальцев, сжимающих деревянную ложку, побелели.

— Ковбой, — стоит Илье заговорить, раздается телефонный звонок.

Габи поднимает трубку в гостиной:

— Уэверли?

Она слушает. Илья наблюдает за тем, как Наполеон нарезает лук осторожными и четкими движениями.

— Хорошо, — говорит Габи. — Да, да, я скажу им, — она хмыкает, прощается, вешает трубку и заходит на кухню. — Все, как обычно, — говорит она, отламывая себе кусочек хлеба. — Миссис Доуберт на мне, Илья следит, мистер Доуберт на Наполеоне.

_Что?_

— Это… это не «как обычно», — говорит Илья. — Доуберт должен быть на мне. Я отвлекаю его, Габи отвлекает миссис Доуберт, Ковбой проникает в дом.

— Не суйся, Большевик, — устало просит Наполеон. Илья переводит взгляд то на него, то на Габи.

— В чем де…

Затем до него доходит. Илья закрывает рот. С какое-то время он может просто глупо стоять, уставившись в спину Наполеону, на то, как натянута на его мускулах рубашка, на его позвоночник.

Он думает о Доуберте, о его гомосексуальности и о том, какую роль часто играет Наполеон на заданиях: соблазнитель с томным взглядом и медленной похотливой ухмылочкой, легкий на двусмысленности, сильные руки на теле одной женщины, другой, третьей…

Теперь, очевидно, на теле мужчины.

— Не говори мне, что ты всерьез возмущен, Большевик, — проговаривает Наполеон, поворачиваясь. За его спиной Габи тайком пробует рагу еще один раз. — Я знаю, что ты русский, но, господи, ты видел, как я делаю и худшие вещи.

— Я не возмущен, — рычит Илья. — Меня не должно беспокоить, что тебе делать. Если это на благо задания.

— Вот это настрой, — говорит Наполеон, возвращаясь к готовке.

Илья бросает взгляд на Габи. Она наблюдает за Наполеоном едва нахмурившись, ее глаза всматриваются в чужое лицо так, как будто она что-то ищет. Прежде, чем Илья может разобраться, в чем дело, она, закусив губу, уходит из кухни.

— Накрыл бы на стол, — говорит Наполеон, и Илья, радуясь предлогу отвлечься, выполняет сказанное беспрекословно.

***

Два дня спустя — и Илья ползет в кустах под окнами квартиры Доубертов. Три утра, чертовски холодно, он провел в этой позе уже несколько часов, его брюки снова пропитались холодной, мокрой грязью, потому что они в проклятом Лондоне, где всегда холодно и мокро, а Наполеон до сих пор не объявился.

Он задерживается уже на полчаса.

Илья, само собой, не _беспокоится_. Но Наполеон был в одиночестве в квартире Доуберта уже полных три часа и двадцать семь минут, а обычно они выделяют на «жертв» Наполеона три часа, и он выходит с ними на связь, если ему нужно еще время. Он до сих пор этого не сделал.

— Илья, — слышит он голос Габи в своем ухе. — Илья, ты что-нибудь слышал?

— Нет, — отвечает он. — От Ковбоя ничего. Из квартиры ничего.

— А жучок? 

После той ночи с Викторией Винчигуэрра Наполеон предпочитал в подобные ночи выключать свой радиопередатчик, просто для того, чтобы избавить Илью и Габи от стонов и просьб своих «жертв». Но он всегда, всегда без исключения включал его, когда секс заканчивался. 

— Все еще выключен, — говорит Илья напряженно.

Недолгое молчание, затем:

— Уже тридцать минут. Иди за ним.

— Да, — говорит Илья, выбираясь из кустов, не дожидаясь дальнейших инструкций.

Забираться на здание легко. Единственный плюс Лондона, по мнению Ильи, заключен в этих покрытых виноградной лозой старых зданиях из кирпича с выступами, идеальными для того, чтобы можно было ухватиться за них или поставить ногу. Квартира Доубертов на третьем этаже, и Илье требуется всего пять минут на то, чтобы оказаться на их балконе, скользнув в тень.

Он медленно придвигается по стене к стеклянной двери и заглядывает внутрь.

Дверь ведет в темную пустую гостиную. Ничего не разбито, нет никаких признаков борьбы, но все же Илья нутром чувствует опасность. Волоски на шее сзади неприятно покалывают кожу.

Он в этом слишком долго, чтобы не доверять своим инстинктам. Он быстро вскрывает замок — невозможно провести столько времени с Наполеоном и не научиться нескольким трюкам — и проникает в квартиру.

Илья замирает, уже предчувствуя вой сигнализации, но его не следует. Наполеон, должно быть, каким-то образом отключил систему. Илья до сих пор не встречал опасного человека, который бы не относился с паранойей к каждому аспекту своей жизни, и Доуберт исключением не был.

— Илья? — мягко зовет Габи. Он коротко выдыхает через нос. Легкие статические помехи в чувствительном наушнике будут сигналом для Габи, что он в порядке, а он не произведет лишнего шума, из-за которого можно попасться.

Илья продвигается вперед, пробираясь между уродливой, но не поврежденной мебелью. В квартире стоит мертвая тишина, и он уже начинает задумываться, не пропустил ли уход Доуберта и Наполеона, когда слышит это: тихий прерывистый стон.

И все дело в том…

Все дело в том, что Илья знает, какие звуки издает Наполеон во время секса. Габи тоже знает. Они их слышали пару раз после Виктории Винчигуэрра; один раз, когда Наполеон не понял, что у него в лацкане был еще один жучок, и другой, когда жучок был на объекте. Илья сидел и слушал вздохи Наполеона, звуки движения, стоны между женских ног, непристойности, которые он шептал на ухо аристократки. Он слышал звуки, с которыми Наполеон двигался в ней, звуки трения кожи о кожу и каждый звук, который последовал дальше.

Илья слышал, как в Наполеона стреляли, как его ранили ножом и как пинали в почки. Он беспомощно слушал на расстоянии во много миль, когда Наполеона пытали водой до тех пор, пока его не начало рвать и он не отключился. Он сам вытаскивал Наполеона из полудюжины перестрелок, и Наполеон делал то же самое для него, и не раз — со сломанными костями.

Дело в том, что Илья знает, какие звуки издает Наполеон во время секса, и он знает, когда тот стонет от боли, и сейчас это абсолютно точно, несомненно, был стон боли. 

Красная дымка размывает уголки поля зрения Ильи. Он сжимает кулаки, медленно делает глубокий вдох и движется в сторону комнаты, которая должна быть хозяйской спальней.

Разумеется, дверь заперта.

Илья медлит, рассматривая имеющиеся у него варианты, и, как обычно, решается на самый очевидный. Вытащив пистолет, он снимает его с предохранителя и вламывается прямиком через дверь.

Спальня освещена только лунным светом, но Илья моментально узнает силуэт Доуберта и целится ему в голову. Но, когда его глаза приспосабливаются к тому, чтобы разглядеть, что по-настоящему происходит, Илья застывает.

Доуберт стоит у изножья кровати, спокойно подняв руки, сдается. Он по-прежнему в брюках, хотя те расстегнуты и наполовину спущены.

Наполеон, распластавшись на спине, лежит на кровати, раздетый до белья. Запястья привязаны к изголовью кровати. Обнаженная кожа раскраснелась и блестит от пота, грудная клетка часто вздымается, остекленевшие глаза наполовину закрыты.

Илья простреливает Доуберту коленную чашечку; тот, взвыв, падает.

— Илья! — восклицает Габи ему в ухо. — Что происходит, что это бы?..

— Наполеону срочно нужна медицинская помощь, — говорит Илья, наблюдая за тем, как расплывается на брюках Доуберта кровавое пятно. — Он под воздействием наркотиков.

— А выстрел?

— Рука дрогнула, — говорит Илья, и он крайне признателен Габи за то, что она больше не задает вопросов. Он шагает к Доуберту, скорчившемуся в позе эмбриона, рыдающему, обхватившему свое раздробленное колено. Илья бьет его по виску рукоятью пистолета, и тот теряет сознание, повалившись на ковер. 

Илья убирает пистолет, вытаскивает нож и идет к кровати. Склонившись над Наполеоном, он перерезает путы одним быстрым движением.

На бледных запястьях Наполеона виднеются синяки и следы от врезавшейся веревки. Заметив это, Илья отворачивается. Он не может сломать шею Доуберту, не может разгромить эту комнату, поскольку в ней могут быть какие-то нужные им свидетельства.

Кровь и хаос никому пользу не принесут, Наполеону — тем более. Илья смаргивает красную дымку, силой воли унимает дрожь в руках и отыскивает на полу валяющиеся рубашку и брюки Наполеона. 

— Ковбой, — зовет Илья, — можешь сесть?

Наполеон издает низкий скрипучий звук.

— Ковбой, — повторяет Илья. — Давай же. Надо вытащить тебя отсюда.

Он тянется, чтобы коснуться обнаженного плеча Наполеона, чтобы помочь ему сесть, но Наполеон содрогается всем телом. Илья замирает.

— Не сейчас, — нечетко проговаривает Наполеон, закрывая глаза. — Я н-много устал, даймн еще минуту…

Илья разглядывает его.

— Габи, — тихо спрашивает он. — Доуберт очень нужен нам живым?

— Уже нет, — холодно отзывается Габи. — Если у Уэверли будут претензии, будет иметь дело со мной.

— Мм, — говорит Илья, выпрямляясь. Он отходит к другому краю кровати и опускается перед окровавленным Доубертом, лежащим без сознания. Илья с силой бьет его по лицу.

Безрезультатно. Он бьет снова, — удар четко раздается в тишине комнаты — и на этот раз Доуберт приходит в себя, моргая. Увидев Илью так близко, он немедленно скулит и самым жалким образом пытается уползти подальше. 

— Не двигаться, — велит Илья.

Доуберт замирает. Глаза широко раскрыты, как у пойманного зверя, по подбородку стекает слюна.

— Пожалуйста… — просит он; Илья вытаскивает пистолет и приставляет дуло к потному лбу. Доуберт захлопывает рот, клацнув челюстью. 

— Смотри на меня, — проговаривает Илья. Он ждет, пока глаза Доуберта не уставляются на него, затем спрашивает: — Ты тронул его?

— Нет, — отвечает Доуберт. — Нет, о, черт, о, Господи, я его не трогал, клянусь, не трогал.

— Хорошо, — проговаривает Илья и стреляет Доуберту между глаз. 

Безжизненное тело падает обратно на ковер. Илья бросает на него единственный взгляд, полный отвращения, затем встает и возвращается к Наполеону.

Тот, уже сев, смотрит на Илью с шоком, читающимся в широко открытых глазах.

Не говоря ни слова, Илья протягивает Наполеону рубашку. Одной рукой помогает ему одеться, быстро застегивает, остановившись в нескольких дюймах от горла Наполеона. Но, когда тот тянется за своими брюками, Илья отворачивается и предоставляет тому заняться этим самостоятельно.

На это уходит три минуты. Наполеон возится с ширинкой, пальцы упорно отказываются слушаться. Но о помощи он не просит, и Илья не смеет предложить ее, не смеет подойти хоть на шаг. Он смотрит в упор на гладкую белую стену. 

Наконец, Наполеон застегивает брюки, и Илья опускается перед ним на колени, просчитывая каждое свое мельчайшее движение, чтобы заставить Наполеона надеть до блеска отполированные «оксфорды». 

Рот Наполеона кривится.

— Встань, — бормочет он. — Пожалуйста, встань.

— Прости, — говорит Илья, хотя не уверен, за что именно извиняется, и встает. Он отступает на шаг, держа руки в поле зрения. — Прости, — повторяет он, затем добавляет: — Габи и медики скоро будут.

— Большевик, ты не мог бы подождать в гостиной?

Илья колеблется.

— Наркотики… Тебе не стоит быть в одиночестве.

Наполеон не смотрит на него.

— Пожалуйста, Илья.

И тогда он уходит, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, желая, чтобы это не походило так сильно на побег.

***

Ровно через пять минут Наполеон стремительно выходит из спальни. Рубашка аккуратно заправлена в брюки, волосы убраны со лба.

Он садится на диван напротив Ильи, как будто совершенно не замечая его присутствия. Он не говорит ни единого слова.

Без единого движения они сидят в темноте. Габи, появившаяся десять минут спустя, такими их и застает.

***

Поездка до квартиры проходит в гробовом молчании. Наполеон крепко спит на заднем сидении; медики А.Н.К.Л помогли ему избавиться от наркотика в крови (и остались, чтобы избавиться от тела Доуберта). Габи ведет, костяшки пальцев, сжимающих руль, побелели, губы крепко сжаты.

По приезду домой Габи тормошит Наполеона, чтобы он мог дойти до дивана. На нем тот снова отключается, и она укрывает его одеялом, пока Илья в одиночестве в темной кухне отскребает брызги крови со своих рук.

Уэверли звонит в 5:03. Габи снимает трубку.

— Александр, — говорит она, не дожидаясь приветствия, и тон у нее тяжелый или даже ледяной.

(Это почти как удар — Габи больше не девочка из автомастерской. Габи смертельно опасна, Габи могущественна, и Габи переживет их всех.)

— Давайте мы кое-что проясним, — говорит она преувеличено спокойно. — Подобных заданий больше не будет. Этого больше не повторится. Если вы потребуете подобного от Наполеона или хотя бы намекнете на это, мы втроем исчезнем. Вы можете пустить на поиски все свои ресурсы, можете обыскать каждый уголок в каждой стране, можете сжечь планету дотла, но вы никогда нас не найдете, Александр.

Пауза.

— Вы меня поняли?

Еще одна пауза, затем Габи говорит «Хорошо» и кладет трубку.

Дрожа, она сутулится и прерывисто вздыхает.

Илья хочет протянуть руку, положить ее Габи на плечо, погладить по голове, сделать _что-нибудь_. Но его руки все еще словно окровавлены, заражены, и вместо этого он садится на пол в футе от ее стула и остается там, пока солнце не поднимается над горизонтом, а темное небо не начинает приобретать бледно-голубой оттенок.

Они оба смотрят, как луч света скользит по ковру к Наполеону, к его спящему лицу. 

В 7:15 Габи хрипло говорит:

— Если бы мы медлили еще минут десять…

— Мы не медлили, — откликается Илья, как будто не он думал о том же самом снова и снова на протяжении последних нескольких часов, черт возьми. — Я оказался там вовремя.

— Но если бы ты не успел?

— Тогда я не просто пристрелил бы его. Я бы растянул все на несколько дней.

Габи кивает.

Протягивает руку. 

Илья берет ее ладонь в свою, и они так и сидят, слушая дыхание Наполеона.

***

Уэверли освобождает их от заданий на шесть недель — если только не произойдет что-то, требующее неотложного внимания. Когда Габи приносит новости Наполеону, он прикрывает глаза и сжимает губы, но не протестует.

После этого проходит три дня, прежде чем Наполеон может посмотреть им в глаза, и почти две недели, прежде чем он прекращает исчезать каждый день на несколько часов, отказываясь говорить, куда ходит.

Илья пытается проследить за ним только один раз. В итоге он обнаруживает, что к его горлу приставлен нож, а Наполеон тихо и почти нежно говорит ему на ухо «Иди домой, Большевик».

После того раза Илья больше не пытается. В конце концов, Наполеон всегда возвращается, он не ранен физически, что можно сделать? Илья и Габи покупают хлеб и сыр, толстые сэндвичи с беконом, дыни, жареную рыбу и все, что можно не готовить самим, и они всегда покупают с излишком, оставляя еду на столе для Наполеона, который обязательно вернется. Очень смутно это все напоминает Илье о матери и о бездомных котах, которым много-много лет назад она оставляла миску с объедками или молоком на крыльце, даже когда им самим было почти нечего есть.

Но однажды Наполеон возвращается еще до обеда с коробкой феттучини и пакетом томатов, и в этом нет ничего особенного, — это не так изысканно, как ризотто с трюфелями или суфле с пармезаном или даже рагу — но он с нуля делает соус, позволяет Габи посолить и сварить пасту, а затем, поставив пластинку, подпевает мелодии себе под нос.

Илье приходится выйти на балкон на несколько минут, чтобы перестать смеяться от нелепого, жалкого облегчения.

***

Он делает это не нарочно.

Поначалу — не нарочно.

Но иногда, когда Илья оказывается слишком близко к Наполеону, он вспоминает ту ночь в квартире Доуберта, когда потянулся к Наполеону, а тот отшатнулся.

Или вспоминает Наполеона под наркотиками, связанного и почти обнаженного, и тогда внутри Ильи что-то снова обрывается. В эти моменты Илья думает, что, возможно, никогда не сможет избавиться от воспоминания об этой сцене. Она впечаталась в него словно клеймо, и Илье даже не нужно надавливать на него, чтобы убедиться, что оно все еще пылает.

Он делает это _не нарочно_ , но Илья не прикасался к Наполеону три недели.

Не то чтобы они часто касались друг друга раньше. Но, сам того не замечая, каким-то образом Илья привык к тому, как Наполеон похлопывает его по руке, привлекая внимание, или, дразня, треплет по щеке, или садится на диване слишком близко.

И, каким-то образом, сам того не замечая, Илья привык касаться Наполеона: проводить пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони, чтобы подать сигнал во время вылазки, удерживать Наполеона, чтобы проверить, не ранен ли тот, не сломаны ли кости, привык садиться рядом с Наполеоном в самолете при полете с задания или на него, чтобы почувствовать чужое тепло, слышать тихое, ровное дыхание.

Илья даже не понимал, как привычны они стали к прикосновениям, — как сильно он привык к тому, что Наполеон принимает физические меры, чтобы выставить его из кухни, или как тот хлопает его по спине, когда считает, что Илья сказал что-то смешное — пока они не прекращаются.

Он понимает это, когда происходит следующее: они ссорятся из-за хлеба. 

А именно: Наполеон больше всего любит свежеиспеченный багет и отказывается покупать что-то другое, а Илье нравится тяжелый черный хлеб из непросеянной муки с семенами и зернами, а Габи вообще все равно, поэтому она даже не может отдать решающий голос. Оба вида они купить не могут, потому что Наполеон не будет ничего ни для кого готовить, если они будут есть _не тот самый хлеб_ , потому что Наполеон в глубине души любит командовать по мелочами и _охренительно несносен_.

И вот они стоят у пекарни на небольшом английском рынке, и Илья машет буханкой хлеба перед лицом Наполеона, а тот стоит перед ним, от души потешаясь над происходящим.

Илья хочет придушить его.

— Если ты готовишь минестроне, — медленно говорит Илья, четко артикулируя каждое слово, — то французский хлеб слишком легкий. Он безвкусен. Он не дополнит вкус супа.

— Во-первых, ты не прав, — откликается Наполеон. — Ты так не прав, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Черный хлеб полностью затмит его вкус, ты будешь так сосредоточен на сладком привкусе, что даже не распробуешь суп. А он — самая важная часть обеда.

— Обед, — говорит Илья. — Не суп. Обед. Суп с чем-то еще…

Наполеон дарит ему взгляд, исполненный страданий.

— Хлеб должен подчеркивать вкус, а не забивать его, — проговаривает он. — Так что все, что тебе понадобится к минестроне — это кусочек хорошего багета и немного масла. Серьезно, тебя волки воспитывали? — Илья щурится. Наполеон чуть вздыхает, и добавляет: — Ладно, хорошо, последнее я в виду не имел. Но я все еще не собираюсь покупать этот чертов пумперникель. У него даже название идиотское.

— Сам ты нелепый, — огрызается Илья не слишком-то красиво. — Покупай, что хочешь. Я куплю то, что хочу я.

— Тогда не получишь суп, — говорит Наполеон и подается вперед, может быть, для того, чтобы забрать буханку черного хлеба из рук Ильи.

Не подумав, Илья отшатывается, врезаясь в полку позади, чуть не опрокинув поднос, полный булочек с шафраном. Он ругается, поправляет поднос и извиняется перед женщиной чопорного вида за стойкой за то, что чуть все не испортил, затем, когда он оборачивается, когда он оборачивается…

Наполеон исчез.

В Илье что-то обрывается.

Он оставляет несколько монет за багет и бросается наружу; январский воздух — словно пощечина по лицу. Плотные серые тучи, собиравшиеся целый день, висят над крышами зданий, ледяной ветер носится по улицам.

Илья натыкается на Наполеона под вывеской соседнего магазина. Тот стоит, опершись о шершавую кирпичную стену, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Он не реагирует, когда Илья подходит ближе.

— Ковбой, — зовет Илья, остановившись.

Наполеон смотрит ему в глаза.

— Вот уж от кого не ожидал, Курякин, — говорит он холодно, затем разворачивается и уходит.

***

Этим вечером Наполеон подает к минестроне багет с маслом. После ужина он листает экземпляр «British Vogue», пока Габи с Ильей убираются на кухне, а потом они с Габи играют в шашки, пока Илья читает. Наполеон предельно сдержан все это время. Он никак не комментирует произошедшее в пекарне. Он толком даже не смотрит в сторону Ильи.

***

В ту же секунду, как Наполеон уходит в холодное утро, чтобы купить газету, Габи берется за Илью, загнав его в угол на кухне.

— Этому надо положить конец, — говорит она.

Заморгав, Илья морщится.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— О нет, ты знаешь, — она практически рычит, наступая на Илью. — Что ты с ним сделал, Илья? Вы двое не смотрели друг на друга четыре дня!

— Ничего, — проговаривает Илья, но получается совершенно неубедительно. Габи одаривает его яростным взглядом.

— Что бы это ни было, — говорит она, — ты все исправишь. Слышишь? Ты! Все! Исправишь! Отгул закончится через две недели, и я не собираюсь возвращаться на задание с партнерами, которые друг с другом не разговаривают!

Пристыженный Илья наклоняет голову.

— О боже, мне нужно выпить. Не могу поверить, что я должна учить вас, как разрешать семейные ссоры, — Габи всплескивает руками; глаза Ильи расширяются.

— Это не… — он даже не может произнести эти слова, — не то, как ты это назвала.

Габи смотрит на него скептически. Затем, к своему ужасу, Илья видит в ее темных глазах подобие жалости.

Он гулко сглатывает. 

— Ох, Илья, — почти удивленно говорит Габи, и он больше не может этого вынести. Илья сбегает.

Он спускается в холл, пробегает все пять лестничных пролетов, вырывается на улицу, и потом, разумеется, _разумеется_ , врезается прямо в Наполеона.

Наполеон отшатывается от него, роняя газету на мокрый тротуар. Когда он видит, что врезался в него Илья, лицо из ошарашенного становится совершенно невыразительным.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он, поднимая газету, и обходит Илью, чтобы пройти внутрь.

Что-то внутри Ильи словно щелкает. 

— Нет, — говорит он, хватая Наполеона за рукав.

— Курякин… — начинает тот, но Илья уже снова шагает, тащит его за собой по тротуару. Он знает, что ведет себя как невменяемый, но не может остановиться, не может думать трезво, он просто тянет Наполеона за собой, пока не замечает узкий переулок между кафе и книжным магазином и не затаскивает Наполеона туда, где их не будет видно с улицы, и только тогда Илья, наконец, останавливается.

Он разворачивается, все еще тяжело дыша, но не из-за быстрой ходьбы, а из-за паники и унижения, ярости и сотни других вещей, которые разом встают в горле комом, грозя ему удушением. 

Наполеон настороженно смотрит на него, как будто Илья — вставшая на дыбы лошадь.

— Курякин, — говорит он медленно, затем: — Большевик.

Илья смотрит на него в упор широко раскрытыми глазами. Но затем, когда до него в полной мере доходит, как безумно он себя повел, он отводит взгляд, стискивая зубы, смотрит на кирпичную стену, мокрую грязь под ногами; на все, что угодно, кроме лица Наполеона.

Где-то вдалеке, над крышами раздается раскат грома.

— Большевик, — повторяет Наполеон, и на этот раз его голос раздается ближе. Илья закрывает глаза. Вдох, сердцебиение; он чувствует кончики пальцев Наполеона на своем плече.

Он открывает глаза. Наполеон всего в нескольких дюймах от него, разглядывает Илью со странным выражением лица — полузамешательство, полупытливость. Илья хочет оттолкнуть его, лишь бы Наполеон не смотрел на него так: как будто Илья — особенно надежный сейф, и Наполеон хочет его вскрыть. Илья хочет, чтобы Наполеон вскрыл его. Он хочет, чтобы Наполеон исчез навсегда. Он хочет, чтобы Наполеон вскрыл его, избил и заставил истекать кровью; он хочет, чтобы Наполеон обнял его; он хочет, чтобы Наполеон стал ссадиной, синяком, причинял боль изнутри.

Илья открывает рот, и у него вырывается:

— Я почти опоздал тогда.

Наполеон смаргивает.

— Прости, — хрипло проговаривает Илья. Он протягивает руки и проводит пальцами по лацканам пальто, по галстуку, по широким плечам Наполеона, по острому краю воротника. Он ведет ладонью по шее Наполеона и обхватывает обеими ладонями его щеки, притягивая к себе, пока не касается своим лбом его, кожа к коже, опускает голову, в то время как Наполеон тянется вверх.

Его нос касается носа Наполеона. Пар от их дыхания смешивается в холодном воздухе.

— Прости, — отсутствующе повторяет он. — Прости, прости…

— Ты остановил его, — откликается Наполеон. — Илья. Ты остановил его, я в порядке, посмотри, посмотри на меня… Илья, посмотри на меня…

Левое плечо Ильи взрывается болью. Он отступает на шаг, ослепленный ею, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщина тут творится, и это единственная причина, благодаря которой вторая пуля не проходит навылет через его висок.

Они с Наполеоном ошарашенно смотрят друг на друга с несколько секунд. Илья стискивает раненное плечо; между пальцами сочится кровь.

В стену дома влетает третья пуля, и Наполеон шипит: «Беги!».

Они срываются с места. Прочь из переулка, вперед, по узким извилистым улицам. Обычно у Ильи при беге преимущество, — ноги у него длиннее, чем у Наполеона, и, тем более чем у Габи — но сейчас красная пелена боли застилает ему глаза, разорванные мышцы в плече кричат от боли с каждым движением.

Когда очередной раскат грома проносится по небу и оно изливает на них ледяные потоки дождя — это благословение: Илья еле видит сквозь потоки на двадцать шагов. Стрельбу это делает практически невозможной.

— Налево, — сзади командует Наполеон, и Илья мгновенно бросается туда, в переулок, где свалены мусорные мешки и старые деревянные ящики. Повернувшись, он убирает с глаз волосы, с которых уже капает. Наполеон вваливается в переулок и оттаскивает Илью за гору сваленных ящиков. 

Они тяжело дышат, но звук едва ли можно расслышать за стеной дождя. Наполеон трясет головой, словно собака, и вытаскивает украденный черный зонт, до сих пор не раскрытый. 

— На, — он сует зонт в правую руку Ильи, покрытую кровью, — подержи, давай осмотрю твое плечо.

Илья раскрывает зонт, из-за чего на обоих попадает еще какое-то количество капель. Не то чтобы это вообще что-то меняло; оба уже промокли насквозь. Он поднимает зонт и держит так, чтобы тот закрывал их обоих. По черной ткани тяжело стучат капли дождя, и он смотрит на Наполеона впервые за все время погони.

У Ильи сбивается дыхание.

Дорогой костюм Наполеона, определенно, испорчен. Белая рубашка под ним стала почти прозрачной, прилипла к бледной коже, смятая у воротника, съехала, обнажая ключицы. Мокрые пряди волос падают на лоб и виски; Наполеон дрожит, и его нос и щеки порозовели от холода. 

Илью как будто сшибает чертовым товарняком: абсолютное, неотвратимое, животное _желание_. Он смотрит на Наполеона, забывая о боли в плече, забывая, что кто-то, _черт возьми, стрелял в него_ , сглатывая нарастающую панику, когда пялится на потоки воды, стекающие по шее Наполеона и его груди.

Он так привык к совершенно другому Наполеону — Наполеону Соло, очаровательному вору, экстраординарному, невозмутимому, без меры остроумному, прекрасно собранному, который носит костюм и отполированную обувь, у которого даже пряди волос в прическе каждая на своем месте. Это настолько хорошо слепленная маска, что Илья часто забывает, что это именно она.

А потом он видит Наполеона, вальсирующего в пижаме, или готовящего рагу по рецепту своей мамы, или смеющегося над одной из редких шуток Ильи, или промокшего под дождем под однотонным серым лондонским небом, глаза у него распахнуты от адреналина, и все становится лишь бледной имитацией этого, этого, этого.

Капли обрушиваются на зонт, словно пули. Но под ним Илья слышит лишь свое дыхание и дыхание Наполеона, судорожное и хриплое. Длинные пальцы Наполеона осторожно ощупывают окровавленное плечо Ильи. Он хмурится, но не выглядит слишком уж обеспокоенно.

— Сквозное ранение, — говорит Наполеон, смаргивая капли дождя с ресниц. — Задело тебя качественно, может быть, останется заметный шрам, но обойтись для лечения можно бинтами и антисептиком.

Илья кивает, все еще не в силах заговорить. Где-то на улице раздаются громкие, тяжелые шаги, приближающиеся, впечатывающиеся в мокрый тротуар, шлепающие по лужам. 

— Черт, — выдыхает Наполеон, — о черт, это, должно быть, они. Кажется, мы не…

Илья теряет контроль и целует его. 

Сначала мягко, почти целомудренно; губы у обоих жесткие и наполовину онемели от холода. Илья отмечает, как нос Наполеона врезается в его собственный, запоминает тихий, прерванный стон удивления, гладкую кожу, покрытую каплями дождя, а после Илья наклоняет голову, а Наполеон закрывает глаза, и, черт возьми…

Наполеон целуется так же, как делает все, что угодно: спокойно, уверенно, с немалой долей изысканности. Он подается навстречу Илье, сжимая в пальцах его колючий мокрый свитер, под зонтом вжимаясь своим телом в него. Илья поднимает левую руку, чтобы положить ладонь на затылок Наполеона, игнорируя ноющую боль в плече, проводя пальцами по мокрым темным волосам, заставляя того запрокинуть голову. Они почти не раскрывают губ, но поцелуй все равно настойчивый и целеустремленный, оба подаются навстречу друг другу, изучая чужие губы.

Сквозь дымку, застилающую его разум, Илья слышит, что их преследователь пробегает мимо входа в переулок, не бросив даже взгляд в сторону двух людей, укрывшихся под зонтом и прячущихся от дождя. 

Значит, это все: они избавились от него. Илья начинает отстраняться, но совершает серьезный промах, открыв глаза. Все его намерения сделать это теперь ничерта не стоят, потому что он видит Наполеона, раскрасневшегося, с полузакрытыми глазами, с взъерошенными мокрыми волосами, потому что Илья провел по ним ладонью. Он все еще цепляется за свитер Ильи, смотря на него снизу вверх непростительно голубыми глазами.

Илья должен сказать: _«Они ушли. Мы в безопасности. Если сделаем круг по кварталу, можем вернуться в отель через пятнадцать минут и все рассказать Габи.»_

Он должен сказать: _«Меня научили этому в КГБ. Люди игнорируют публичное проявление привязанности и сексуальности, никто не хочет этого видеть.»_

Или даже: _«Ты не первый, с кем мне пришлось пойти на подобное, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Эта работа никого не оставляет чистым.»_

Наполеон все еще смотрит на него. Илья запоздало осознает, что тот не сказал ни единого слова, не отпустил шутку, не оскорбил его — ничего. Он просто слегка хмурится; на ресницах снова осели капли дождя.

Илья не знает, как выглядит его собственное лицо — смущен ли он, беспристрастен, показывает самоуничижение, гамму из всех трех эмоций, или что-то совершенно другое. Все, что он знает, так это что его руки дрожат, он чертовски сильно замерз, и вполне уверен, что на самом деле, по-настоящему сошел с ума, но ничто из этого не остановит его от того, чтобы вжать Наполеона в кирпичную стену дома и грубо поцеловать его.

Тот отвечает моментально, широко открывает рот; дернув Илью за свитер, он притягивает его к себе так, что они вжимаются бедрами друг в друга. Илья роняет зонт, но совершенно этого не замечает, даже когда дождь снова заставляет их промокнуть насквозь за секунды; ледяные потоки воды стекают по их лицам, кончики пальцев Ильи скользят по коже Наполеона. Он хватает того за подбородок и целует его сильнее, напористее, чем раньше, и когда Наполеон касается языком его нижней губы, Илья немедленно приоткрывает рот, не удержавшись от тихого хриплого звука, когда чувствует вкус языка Наполеона. 

Илья дрожит, пальцы замерзли и потому неуклюжи, но губы, дыхание и язык Наполеона обжигают, и он тоже тихо постанывает в губы Ильи; когда тот слегка тянет его за волосы, Наполеон уже откровенно стонет, низко и прерывисто. Они отстраняются ровно настолько, чтобы перевести дыхание, задыхаются, снова подаются друг к другу. Илья кусает Наполеона за нижнюю губу; сердце колотится в груди, врезается в ребра. Он снова целует Наполеона, затем скользит губами по его подбородку, вниз, к шее, прихватывает кожу над горлом, прежде чем Наполеон заставляет его поднять голову, целуя снова, горячо и мокро, прикусывая язык Ильи. 

Они целуются и целуются, вжимаясь друг в друга, беспорядочно водя руками, цепляясь за одежду, касаясь бедер, стоя под холодным и бесконечным лондонским дождем, под необъятным переменчивым небом. 

Снизить напор им удается лишь спустя какое-то время, кажется, что прошли часы, но это были, скорее всего, лишь несколько лихорадочных минут. Илья отпускает Наполеона, отступая на шаг, несмотря на то, что наклоняется ради еще одного разгоряченного поцелуя, еще одного, только одного.

Оба быстро дышат; грудь Наполеона часто вздымается, губы покраснели и припухли. На его лице и шее — капельки крови Ильи, где тот касался его правой рукой.

Илья сглатывает, заметив это, и заставляет себя отвернуться. Он делает еще один шаг назад и, подняв брошенный зонтик, встряхивает его.

Наполеон заговаривает первым, потому что так бывает всегда.

— Что ж, — выдавливает он, затем, прокашлявшись, пытается заговорить снова: — Что ж. Надо сказать, этого я не ожидал.

Илья пожимает плечами, делая вид, что сердце у него не бьется в совершенно безумном темпе. Наконец-то он говорит то, что _должен_ сказать.

— Научили этому в КГБ, — адресует он это стене над головой Наполеона. Несмотря на то, что это очевидная ложь, самая неубедительная ложь в его жизни, ему остается только надеяться, что Наполеон подыграет ему. — Срабатывает каждый раз. 

— А, — говорит Наполеон. На пару секунд он наклоняет голову, и когда поднимает взгляд снова, на его губах (искусанных, мягких, теплых) — легкая ухмылка. — Быстро соображаешь, Большевик. Я был в секунде от того, чтобы вытащить нож и надеяться на лучшее. 

— Разница между КГБ и американской подготовкой, — бездумно отвечает Илья. Он чувствует себя машиной, выдающей заданные реплики. — Американцы быстро начинают драться. Агентов КГБ учат использовать все, что угодно, в случае опасности. 

— О, но ведь гораздо веселее быть опрометчивым, импульсивным и руководствоваться эмоциями, — протягивает Наполеон, подмигнув Илье самым недвусмысленным образом. Развернувшись, он выходит из переулка, оставив Илью в одиночестве стоять под зонтом.

***

Илья не может заснуть.

Они оставили квартиру утром, сразу после того, как Габи закончила перевязывать раненную руку Ильи. В новом отеле маленькие пыльные номера; всё, начиная от мебели и заканчивая обоями, окрашено в разные оттенки бледно-лилового. Илью это бесит.

Он лежит поверх одеял, уставившись на то, как скользят по потолку спальни серебристо-белые полоски лунного света, проникающие сквозь щели между шторами.

Стены — картонные. Он слышит, как Габи ходит по комнате, что-то бормоча себе под нос каждые несколько минут. Часть его хочет пойти к ней, постучать в дверь, сказать: «Я совершил ошибку» или «Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что сделать» или «Кажется, я так и не научился созидать, а не разрушать».

Он смотрит на лунный свет, тени, думает о сотнях, тысячах гектаров снега. О полях Сибири, массивных Уральских горах с заснеженными вершинами, о московской зиме, о Северодвинске, где вырос, который тогда назывался Молотовском. О ледяных серых водах Двины. 

Он думает о льде, снеге и том, как они проникают внутрь него. Он думает о снежных буранах и о том, как те проникают в его горло, душат, подвергают ярости, у которой красный цвет.

Он думает о Наполеоне, темноволосом и голубоглазом Наполеоне, который любит горячую и сытную еду только потому, что в детстве был ее лишен, который покупает вино и качокавалло, инжир и трюфели только потому, что может, и настаивает на том, чтобы Илья с Габи их тоже ели; который крадет и перепродает картины только потому, что верит, что люди не должны контролировать, у кого есть право видеть предметы искусства. 

(«Этот нелепый человечишка запер его в винном погребе!», сказал он однажды, после того как Габи устроила ему выволочку за срыв задания ради кражи гравюры Рембрандта. «Господи боже, я так горжусь своим самоконтролем перед лицом искушения, но он _запер_ его в _погребе_.»)

Илья думает о кривой ухмылке Наполеона, о четких чертах его лица, о теплой мягкой коже на шее; после он вспоминает, каково ощущать его мокрые пальцы между пальцами и вкус губ и языка Наполеона напротив его собственных, и затем, дав себе пощечину, Илья перекатывается на бок и отчаянно старается заснуть.

Он просыпается на рассвете из-за сильной эрекции после мутного, запомнившегося наполовину сна о Наполеоне в своей постели. Илья принимает холодный душ и упрямо ни разу даже не прикасается к члену.

***

Шестая неделя подходит к концу. Уэверли звонит им четко в полночь на сорок второй день, отчего Габи закатывает глаза, но голос у нее четкий и собранный, когда она поднимает трубку.

— Уэверли, — проговаривает она. — Есть новости о снайпере? 

Мгновение спустя она качает головой, глядя на Илью и Наполеона. Илья сжимает губы от разочарования: кто бы ни стрелял в него в том переулке, он как сквозь землю провалился. Покушений не было, да, но у них нет никаких зацепок.

Его беспокоит так сильно вовсе не рана и даже не покушение, в него стреляли сотни раз. Но каждый раз, как в плече дергает, он возвращается снова и снова в тот проклятый переулок, и податливый Наполеон снова перед ним, Наполеон открывает губы, и ладони Ильи касаются его холодного, раскрасневшегося лица. Неважно, на чем Илья пытается сосредоточиться, — шахматы, книги, прочесывание нового отеля в поисках снайпера — он не может выкинуть эту сцену из своей головы. Он не может смотреть на Наполеона без мысли «на вкус ты как остывший кофе и дождевая вода, и я не знаю, как забыть это».

Он старается не смотреть на Наполеона. 

— Поняла, — говорит Габи, и Илья смотрит на нее настороженно: в голосе странные нотки, что-то, что он не может обозначить. — Да, сэр. Да… Я все сделаю.

Илья сжимает челюсти. Наполеон чуть меняет позу, взбалтывает виски в бокале. Свет отражается в нем, мерцая янтарным и золотым.

— _Дасэр_ , — повторяет Габи и кладет трубку. Наклонившись вперед, она ставит локти на колени. Илья узнает эту привычку, это стремление сделать себя еще меньше, незаметнее, когда ей нужно говорить что-то, что ей не нравится.

— Ну? — проговаривает Наполеон.

Габи смотрит на него. Он передает ей бутылку виски, и она щедро плещет себе в бокал.

— Москва, — говорит Габи, возвращая бутылку.

С мгновение Илья может только смотреть в пустоту, не веря, убежденный, что каким-то образом ослышался. Затем Габи смотрит на него, и он никогда не видел на ее лице такого _виноватого_ выражения, по крайней мере, с момента последнего дня задания с Винчигуэрра, и это обезоруживает его.

Москва.

Что-то внутри обрывается.

— Они… — выдавливает он, и получается неправильно, невыносимо жалобно и ужасно по-детски, — они потребовали моего возвращения?..

— _Нет_ , — откликается Габи. — Нет, Илья. Просто задание. Разведка. 

Он глупо кивает. Он не может взглянуть ей в глаза, и поэтому смотрит на Наполеона, немедленно об этом пожалев. Наполеон все еще сидит расслабленно, откинувшись на спинку стула, небрежно держа бокал в одной руке, но на щеке напряжена мускула, а лицо кажется слишком бледным. 

— Мне нужен свежий воздух, — говорит Илья и пересекает комнату в четыре огромных шага, распахивая балконные двери. Он делает глубокий вдох, затем еще один, заполняет легкие зимним воздухом, бодрящим, чистым и крайне холодным.

Он задумывается над тем, когда успел забыть, каково ощущать настоящий холод: Московский холод, холод Северодвинска, то, как он пронизывает до самых костей?

Он задумывается над тем, когда мысль о возвращении в КГБ стала настолько невыносимой.

В глубине души Илья уже знает ответы. Он знает ответы уже с много месяцев. Он держал их запертыми в мыслях, отложенными как можно дальше, он спрятал их там, где держит воспоминание об улыбке матери. Об избитой матери. О часах на запястье отца, где им было самое место, тихо тикающих; словно метроном, словно сердцебиение. Об окровавленных зубах отца на кухонном полу. О криках матери.

Это все ответы. Вопрос же… Вопрос же…

_«Что происходит с людьми, которых ты любишь, Курякин?»_

Теперь он знает. Он помнит. А.Н.К.Л., КГБ — не имеет значения. Нельзя вырваться из-под нависшей угрозы Москвы, нельзя сбежать от истины, а истина в том, что он никогда не сможет быть полностью свободен от них, а пока он не свободен, все, кто станет ему близок, находятся в опасности. 

Илья смотрит поверх серых лондонских крыш. 

Развернувшись, он заглядывает в комнату. Габи спешно отворачивается, начав перерывать какие-то бумаги, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что наблюдала за ним. Ее темные волосы лежат на плечах. Тонкие изящные пальцы мелькают среди листков, разложенных на кофейном столике. Она сжимает губы, сосредотачиваясь.

Илья разглядывает ее с одно долгое мгновение, запоминая все, что может. Белые кончики ногтей — французский маникюр. Челка, отросшая чуть длиннее привычного; она поленилась позаботиться о стрижке. Маленькие золотые колечки в ушах. Короткое розовое платье. Тень от накладных ресниц, падающая на скулы, когда она моргает. Морщинка между идеальными бровями. 

Наполеон выходит из ванной комнаты. Он собирается взять газету, но, остановившись, смотрит на Илью. Это их первый зрительный контакт за несколько дней.

Илья даже не пытается отвести взгляд. Он стоит, сжимая пальцы на перилах балкона, и запечатлевает все в своей памяти.

Темно-серый костюм на заказ. Бордовый галстук. Черные «оксфорды». Ослепительно белая рубашка, идеально лежащий воротник, гладкая, безупречно выбритая кожа. Черные волосы, промокшие и вьющиеся на висках. Наполеон, должно быть, умылся сейчас, и Илья запоминает и это. Линия скул. Острая линия челюсти. Капризный рот, белые и слегка неровные зубы, эти проклятые глаза. Эти блестящие озорные глаза. 

Наполеон, не шелохнувшись, смотрит на него, пока Илья впитывает его в себя.

_«Что происходит с людьми, которых ты любишь, Курякин?»_

Его избитая мать. Беззубый отец, выплевывающий кровь. Габи, вытащенная из искореженного черного месива, в которое превратилась машина Винчигуэрра. Наполеон, почти потерявший сознание на электрическом стуле Руди, Наполеон, которому выстрелили в голень, в плечо; Наполеон, парализованный из-за яда; Наполеон с серым лицом и стеклянными глазами, вялый, безмолвный, мертвый в руках Ильи. 

Все предрешено, он чувствует это. Илья всегда был раненым зверем, оставляющим за собой кровавый след на снегу.

Он смотрит на Наполеона, пока это не становится невыносимым. Наполеон не отводит взгляд. Это странный безмолвный тупик; каждый ждет, кто отвернется первым.

Еще один удар сердца. Еще один вдох. Илья поворачивается спиной.

***

Полет из Лондона до Москвы занимает четыре часа. Пилот Уэверли приземляется в пустом, покрытом снегом поле и ждет ровно столько, сколько требуется Илье, Наполеону и Габи, чтобы вылезти, прежде чем самолет снова взмывает в небо.

— Что ж, — говорит Габи, — займемся спортивной ходьбой?

Прогулка выходит не такой уж отвратительной, им приходится пройти всего пару миль, прежде чем уже можно считать, что они в Москве, но погода оставляет желать лучшего: -8° по Цельсию воспринимаются хуже из-за пронизывающего ветра; снег хрустит под ногами, пока они бредут по промерзшим полям, среди мертвых скелетов тополей без листьев. 

В какой-то момент Наполеон заговаривает: 

— Немного странно, правда? Только один вид деревьев.

— Сталин приказал высадить их, — безэмоционально откликается Илья. — В 30-х. Хотел, чтобы Москва стала симпатичнее, менее серой.

Он не говорит: _«Когда Сталин велел высадить тысячи тополей, он не послушался ботаников, которые советовали высаживать вперемешку и мужские, и женские образцы. Он слишком торопился, поэтому посадили лишь женские. И теперь летом весь город задыхается от пуха, от белого пуха цветущих деревьев. Мы называем его «снегом Сталина». «Проклятьем Сталина».»_

Он не говорит: _«В первый раз мой отец взял меня в Москву, когда мне было десять. Это было в июне, и пух был везде, словно толстое одеяло, укрывшее город. Тогда я впервые понял, что никогда не смогу сбежать от снега.»_

Прикусив язык, он избегает пристального взгляда Габи. Впереди все четче вырисовываются огни и дым над городом.

***

Задание в Москве простое. Один из агентов КГБ, Степан Емелин, переметнулся от них. Это было бы задание не уровня А.Н.К.Л, вот только Емелин умудрился обвести вокруг пальца определенное количество экспертов («неудачливых», как их назвал Уэверли) тридцати различных правительств по всему миру.

— Разумеется, — проговаривает Наполеон, когда Уэверли сообщает им об этом по телефону. — Как же мы без этого. 

— Тебе знакомо имя «Степан Емелин»? — спрашивает Габи Илью. — Когда-нибудь работал с ним?

— Да, — лаконично отвечает Илья.

Габи позволяет тишине продлиться с несколько секунд, затем нетерпеливо выдыхает: 

— Ну? — требовательно спрашивает она. — Какой он?

— Скотина, — отвечает Илья. Он сосредотачивается на лампе, стоящей в углу гостиничного номера, несмотря на то, что ее яркий свет причиняет боль глазам. — Жестокая и невежественная. Я тренировался с ним три года, с тех пор, как мне было четырнадцать, — он неловко ерзает, понимая, что Габи и Наполеон наблюдают за ним. — В четырнадцать еще не произошел… скачок… росток?

— Не вырос? — предполагает Габи.

— «Роста», — откликается Наполеон. — «Скачок роста».

— Скачок роста, — повторяет Илья. — Был совсем маленький. Размера Габи, — она закатывает глаза и легко пихает его в плечо. — Для Емелина и его друзей я был легкой мишенью.

Но правда в том, что они выбрали его вовсе не из-за роста. Они знали о нем все, знали об отце и матери, и это действовало гораздо эффективнее, чем кулаки.

— В общем, это продолжалось два года. Но потом я вырос, — Илья не может сдержать мрачной улыбки, в которую растягиваются губы. — До него дошло, что ему грозит. И после этого он уже не был таким наглым.

— Итак, он вышколенный агент КГБ со склонностью к жестокости, — Габи вздыхает. — Чудесно.

— Но мы и с худшим имели дело, — проговаривает Наполеон. — Помнишь акробата в Бангкоке? — он театрально вздрагивает.

— Или того парня с кроликами, который делал химическое оружие в Праге? — подхватывает Габи.

Илья знает, что сейчас его ход. Это вроде игры, которую они иногда затевают, и сейчас его ход, чтобы круг замкнулся. Неделю назад он бы сказал «Дилер ядерного оружия с аллергией на шоколад» или «Дама, которая объявила себя реинкарнацией Гитлера».

Сейчас он говорит: 

— Мы должны снова пройтись по плану.

— Хорошо, — после неловкой паузы откликается Габи, и, склонившись над картой города, после они не говорят ни о чем, кроме задания.

***

В три утра Илья ставит воду на плиту, чтобы сделать себе чай, когда на кухню заходит Наполеон. Его волосы в беспорядке, он обнажен до пояса, одет лишь в пижамные штаны. Желтый свет от уличных фонарей падает на его плечи и ключицы, освещает шрамы на спине и торсе.

Он сонно смаргивает, глядя на Илью, говоря: 

— Сделай мне ромашковый, если я заслужил, и добавь в него… что-нибудь. Не важно, что.

— Здесь алкоголя нет, — сообщает ему Илья.

Наполеон хмурится.

— У нас всегда должен быть алкоголь.

— В этом отеле его нет.

— Тогда первым делом с утра я сяду и напишу жалобу по этому поводу, — проговаривает Наполеон. — Но у нас правда ничего нет? Я вполне обойдусь парой капель спирта, если уж на то пошло.

— Соло, — начинает Илья, не удержавшись от беспокойства в голосе, и рот Наполеона кривится.

— «Соло», — беззвучно передразнивает он, подходя ближе и опираясь о кухонную стойку рядом с Ильей, скрестив руки на обнаженной груди. — Знаешь, я собирался поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

— О, прекрасно, — откликается Илья. — Поделись переживаниями. 

— Мы завтра на деле на твоей родной земле. Нам с Габи нужно, чтобы ты был в лучшей форме. 

— Я и так всегда в форме, — огрызается Илья.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — спрашивает Наполеон.

Илья игнорирует его. Он готовит две чашки чая, заваривает ромашковый для Наполеона и черный для себя, медленно заливая в каждую чашку кипяток. Он старается держать дыхание под контролем, отказывается впускать чертового Наполеона Соло к себе в душу.

Но…

— Я думаю, — продолжает Наполеон, — что какое-то время назад ты понял, скольким готов пожертвовать, чтобы сохранить Габи и мне жизнь. И я думаю, что ты напуган. Вот почему сначала ты игнорируешь нас, а потом взрываешься, как _ребенок_.

Чуть ли не за секунду до того, как Наполеон замолкает, Илья уже вжимает его в стойку. Схватив Наполеона за запястья и подняв их над чужой головой, Илья сжимает их так сильно, что вполне могут остаться синяки. 

— Не _надо_ … — начинает Илья, но не забывает, что собирался сказать. — Я не ребенок.

— Конечно, только голову мне дурил.

Илья стискивает зубы и с силой вжимает запястья Наполеона в шкафчик. 

— Заткнись.

— Ой, брось. У тебя уязвимое место размером с Гранд Каньон, и ты попросту в ужасе, — тихо и хрипло проговаривает Наполеон. — Тебе понадобилось всего-то четырнадцать месяцев, чтобы до тебя дошло, чертов придурок, хотя все было очевидно со Стамбула, с Винчигуэрра, даже…

— Заткнись!

— Нет. Нет, нет, я не заткнусь, Курякин... Илья… Это нелепо, это бессмысленно. Ты ничего не добьешься, если мы постоянно будем затыкаться. Ты ничего не доказываешь, кроме как то, что у тебя невероятная тяга к саморазрушению.

Илья смотрит на него в упор, застыв, дрожа от ярости.

Он хочет врезать кулаком Наполеону по зубам. Он хочет услышать хруст кости. 

— Илья, — бормочет Наполеон. Илья отпускает чужие запястья, позволяет своим рукам обессиленно опуститься. 

— Чай остывает, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Нахер чай, — выпаливает Наполеон. — Просто… просто прекрати, хорошо? Не надо сбегать от этого, не сейчас, — он чуть улыбается. — Уже поздно для этого, не находишь?

Взгляд даже в темноте откровенно мягкий. Слишком понимающий.

Илья совершенно внезапно чувствует желание подойти ближе и вжаться в Наполеона. Спрятать лицо в изгибе его шеи. Он хочет наклониться, коснуться пальцем подбородка Наполеона и заставить его запрокинуть голову, распробовать его снова, _снова_ , и, черт возьми, как сильно он этого хочет.

Илья действительно подается вперед, даже не собираясь этого делать, не осознавая, что делает это, он наклоняется так близко, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы дыхание Наполеона задевало его. Их разделяет совершенно ничтожное расстояние, лица прячет тень. Илья чувствует тепло, исходящее от обнаженной кожи Наполеона. Он чувствует дыхание Наполеона практически ему в губы.

Еще один дюйм, и они поцелуются. Ни один не двигается, ни один не закрывает глаза.

Илья хочет, _хочет_ провести ладонями по спине Наполеона, притянуть его к себе, заставить его дыхание участиться, взъерошить его волосы, заставить все тело раскраснеться и пылать.

Но не имеет значения, что он хочет. Не сейчас, поскольку завтра им предстоит оказаться в самом сердце Москвы и казнить человека, натасканного, как и все они, на жестокость.

— Оставь меня в покое, Соло, — выдыхает Илья. Когда минутой спустя он оказывается в постели, его тело, там, где он прижимался к Наполеону, кажется оледеневшим.

***

Как только сигнализация выключается, Илья знает, что все — как любит говорить Уэверли — полетело к чертям.

Он несется по извилистому узкому коридору, мысленно вспоминая отходные пути, выходы, которые отмечала Габи красной ручкой на картах известных убежищ Емелина, но уже понимает, что это все бесполезно. Единственная причина, по которой тот воспользовался уже раскрытым убежищем — это с целью заманить их в ловушку, а если это ловушка, то и выходы тоже будут контролироваться.

Но все же лучших вариантов у него нет.

— Илья, — голос Габи доносится из наушника, когда он заворачивает за угол. — Доложи, что произошло? 

— Не я, — он почти задыхается. — Тут совершенно пусто, Емелин может только наблюдать откуда-то поблизости, Габи, это…

— Scheiße, — ругается Габи и он слышит, что она связывается с Уэверли по другой линии, быстро докладывая ситуацию. — Хорошо, Илья… выбирайся. На этом все. Твое дело сделано, я пошлю ударную группу, как только ты выберешься. 

«Я и есть ударная группа», хочет сказать Илья, но держит язык за зубами.

— Снайперы?

— Агенты обыскивают близлежащие здания. Мы проверили твою шестерку, просто выбирайся оттуда. 

— Соло?

— Убежище Росдельской было найдено. Он сейчас со мной. В полном порядке. 

Они провели целый день, последовательно проверяя убежища Емелина, раскиданные по всему городу. Илье просто повезло, что убежище, тринадцатое по счету, больше чем по сотне причин едва ли зацепившее бы их внимание, кажется, давало им зацепку.

Он пробегает мимо закрытой двери. Затем останавливается, чуть поскользнувшись на старом ковре, и разворачивается.

Он уже обыскивал эту комнату, в этом Илья уверен на все сто процентов. И он так же уверен в том, что после оставил указатель в виде открытой двери.

Габи, должно быть, слышит, что он остановился. 

— Илья, — жестко проговаривает она, — я сказала тебе выбираться.

Где-то на заднем плане Илья слышит голос Наполеона:

— _«Что он делает?»_

— Ведет себе, как идиот, — откликается Габи. — Агент Курякин, я приказываю вам покинуть здание.

Илья колеблется с секунду. Он вспоминает Степана в возрасте четырнадцати лет, шестнадцати, бледного, приземистого, со сломанной, кривой челюстью и, вытаскивая пистолет, распахивает дверь.

В соседней комнате в кресле с высокой спинкой сидит человек, но это не Емелин. 

— Сергеев, — выдыхает Илья.

— Что? Что это было? — спрашивает Габи, но он игнорирует ее. Он просто смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на старика в кресле, и старик смотрит на него. Его тонкие красные губы искажаются в улыбке, когда он узнает его. 

_«Что происходит с людьми, которых ты любишь, Курякин?»_

Демьян Сергеев. 

Кусочки мозаики одновременно складываются воедино.

— Это ты стрелял в меня в Лондоне, — говорит Илья по-русски. Габи в наушнике торопливо зовет: _«Наполеон, иди сюда, мне нужен перевод…»_

— Не совсем, — откликается Сергеев. Его голос ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как Илья видел его в последний раз, десять лет назад, когда он закончил свою подготовку и КГБ послали его на первое задание. — Я нанял тех снайперов в Лондоне. Если бы стрелял я, ты был бы уже мертв. 

— Но почему?.. — начинает Илья, и снова напоминает себе подростка, запутавшегося, пылающего от ярости, который не может взять ничего под контроль.

— Ничего личного, — проговаривает Сергеев. Он пронизывает Илью взглядом, как делал всегда. — Ты — пес, Курякин. Вы все только псы. И я усыпляю вас, вот и все.

— Емелин? — выдавливает Илья.

— Мертв, — Сергеев наклоняется вперед. — Емелин, Богров, Ванзин, Андрюхин, Бычков, Михайлова, Кравчук, Пожарская…

Все те, кто тренировался вместе с Ильей, юноши и две девушки. Весь список, за исключением одного имени.

— Следующий на очереди, — проговаривает Сергеев, — Курякин.

— Люди А.Н.К.Л. окружают здание, — говорит Илья. — Ты не выберешься отсюда живым. 

— Я прекрасно это понимаю, — медленно проговаривает Сергеев, как будто разговаривает с туго соображающим ребенком, и Илья по-настоящему краснеет, чувствуя себя более чем неловко. Как будто ему снова пятнадцать и он ничего не понимает. Сергеев, кажется, всегда ненавидел его больше остальных. 

Он сглатывает.

— Я могу пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас. Ты даже не вооружен.

— Ты не выстрелишь, Курякин.

Илья сжимает пальцы вокруг рукоятки пистолета, поднимает его, наставив дуло в лоб Сергеева.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Ладно, Курякин. Убей меня. Уже не важно. Со мной кончено. Твои приятели-агенты скоро тоже присоединятся. КГБ — это гидра, а я весьма продуктивно подрубил ей головы, — пауза. — Знаешь, как Геракл одолел гидру, Курякин?

— Ты сумасшедший, — проговаривает Илья, как будто его только что осенило. — Ты свихнулся.

Сергеев, кажется, даже не слышит этого. Илья теперь это понимает; абсолютное сумасшествие исходит из его бледных слезящихся глаз, безумие пожирает его мозг. Пятьдесят лет тренировать детей для поля боя, учить подростков убивать тысячами различных способов — конечно, безумие воплотилось бы в жестокость. Конечно же.

Емелин, Богров, Ванзин, Андрюхин, Бычков, Михайлова, Кравчук, Пожарская.

Илья помнит их всех. Он не был ни с кем близок, но все они были хорошими агентами. Они не заслужили смерти от руки помешанного старика, ведомого предвкушением мести. 

— Знаешь, как Геракл одолел гидру? — повторяет Сергеев. Его глаза горят, кажутся дикими. — Ты знаешь, Курякин, ты помнишь этот миф? Курякин, последний из девяти. Маленький мальчик из Молотовска. Неужели мама не рассказывала тебе сказки?

Рука Ильи, сжимающая пистолет, начинает дрожать. Поле зрения алеет по краям, словно бумага, разъедаемая пламенем. 

— Закрой свой рот, — тихо проговаривает он, — или я выстрелю.

— Последний из девяти. Последний, кто остался, — Сергеев поудобнее устраивается в кресле, складывает на животе руки, покрытые морщинистой, словно шелуха от лука, кожей. — Геракл убил гидру, отравив само ее тело, — говорит он, и, когда его правая рука дергается, Илья понимает, что сейчас произойдет.

Он падает на пол, и Сергеев нажимает на кнопку, спрятанную под рубашкой. Детонатор срабатывает, и бомба, привязанная к его животу, взрывается.

Последнее, что слышит Илья — это неразборчивые крики Габи в наушнике.

***

Приходя в себя, Илья понимает, что засыпан снегом.

Он смаргивает, смаргивает еще раз; глаза колет, что-то налипло на ресницы, — нет, на все лицо — и он пытается стряхнуть снег, чтобы не замерзнуть, но совершенно не может пошевелиться. Затем он понимает, что снег вовсе не холодный, или это он просто уже онемел, но снег даже _не похож_ на снег, он больше похож на…

Пепел.

Прах и пепел. 

Илья втягивает воздух и давится. Горло как будто выскоблено изнутри, все исцарапано. Он снова вдыхает и что-то в его легких как будто вспыхивает — боль острая и невероятно горячая.

«Я дышу пеплом», тупо думает Илья. «Он в моих легких». В этот момент он понимает, что не слышит ничего, кроме тихого высокого звенящего звука.

Он снова пытается пошевелиться. На этот раз в руках какой-то отклик: реагируют кончики пальцев, но в остальном его тело словно представляет собой один гигантский болезненный синяк. Не исключено, что у него сломаны ноги.

Или позвоночник.

Паника вцепляется в его горло, и Илья старается ее унять. Нет, не позвоночник. Он все еще чувствует свои руки. Если бы позвоночник был сломан, он, скорее всего, был бы парализован от самой шеи, но он все еще чувствует свои руки.

Его поле зрения заслоняет тень. Он снова смаргивает, на этот раз слезы, которые вымывают пепел с ресниц, и в фокус вплывает лицо Наполеона. 

Тот кажется напряженным, но не поддавшимся панике, и это означает, что Илья не истекает кровью. Губы Наполеона быстро двигаются; пальцы уверенно и быстро касаются ног и торса Ильи, чуть нажимая, он проверяет на наличие сломанных костей.

Через несколько секунд Наполеон понимает, что Илья не слышит ни слова из того, что он говорит. Он немедленно замолкает и адресует Илье два больших пальца вверх и какое-то странное выражение лица, которое, похоже, должно означать _«ну, по крайней мере, ты не умираешь»._

Илья пытается что-то сказать, но во рту и горле просто невыносимо сухо. Все, на что он способен, — это нечленораздельный скрип.

Наполеон снова показывает ему большой палец, на этот раз в крайне саркастичной манере. Он пытается быть откровенно провоцирующим, но у Ильи захватывает дух, когда чувствует невероятный прилив привязанности при этом зрелище: Наполеон, скорчившийся рядом с ним в разрушенной комнате, одной рукой щупающий пульс Ильи, а второй пользующийся для того, чтобы издеваться над ним, после того, как его только что, черт возьми, чуть не взорвали. Если это не идеальное изображение их партнерства, то Илья даже не знает, что было бы лучше. 

Он смотрит в глаза Наполеона и тогда это чувство, которое еле сдерживалось под его кожей в течение месяцев, наконец-то, наконец-то обретает имя.

«О черт», беспомощно думает Илья, «о черт», потому что все так и должно быть: это его холм, на котором придется умереть, как говорят американские солдаты. Это его причина смерти. Его сорванное и разорванное боевое знамя.

Его родина. 

«О _черт_ », думает он снова и беспомощно улыбается Наполеону, приоткрывая губы; передние зубы в крови от того, что он сильно прикусил язык. Он улыбается и хочет сказать: _«Ты был прав. Уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы сбегать. Мы опоздали еще в Риме, еще когда были на острове Винчигуэрра, когда я увидел, как Александр приставил пистолет к твоей голове и я знал на уровне подсознания, что не могу позволить тебе умереть»._

Наполеон смотрит на него сверху вниз, подняв брови, затем, отвернувшись, крутит пальцем у виска, смотря на кого-то другого. Возможно, на Габи. 

Илье даже не удается начать злиться из-за этого.

***

В какой-то промежуток времени между моментом, как его выносят из здания на носилках, и тем, в который его передают Габи и Наполеону, один из полевых медиков А.Н.К.Л. накачивает Илью самой большой долей медицинских обезболивающих, какая только была в его жизни. Он все еще частично глух на одно ухо (и, скорее всего, это будет продолжаться еще с какое-то время), у него растяжение лодыжки, легкая контузия, ожоги первой и второй степени на теле справа, слишком большое количество огромных пурпурных синяков, чтобы можно было их сосчитать, миллион царапин, но сейчас…

Сейчас Илья чувствует себя _потрясающе._

— Он абсолютно чокнутый, — с восторгом говорит Габи. — Наполеон, у тебя нет камеры? Мне нужно запечатлеть это для шантажа.

— Замолчи, — мямлит Илья, заваливаясь набок на заднем сидении, врезаясь в плечо Наполеона. — Яне… Чокаюсь. 

— Чудесно, — проговаривает Габи. — Не стесняйся болтать, Илья. Что ты думаешь о гонке вооружений, а? Что ты думаешь об Америке?

Он фыркает.

— Amerika… оч… Я н-знаю, как английский. Очень… razd… razdrazhayuschaya. 

— Перевод, пожалуйста, — говорит Габи, резко сворачивая их сияющий черный ГАЗ М21 за угол. Илья валится в другую сторону при повороте, и в конечном итоге врезается головой в стекло.

Габи оборачивается.

— Господи, Наполеон, не можешь подержать его? У него уже без того контузия!

— Работаю над этим, работаю, — бормочет Наполеон, и затем сильная рука обнимает Илью за плечи, заставляя сесть прямо. — Кстати, кажется, он сказал, что Америка его раздражает. 

Габи фыркает.

— В этом я на его стороне.

— Чувствую выпад в свой адрес, — говорит Наполеон, но слова почти не осознаются Ильей. Он смотрит, как свет фонарей, мимо которых они проносятся, скользит и взрывается на сидениях желтым и бело-голубым, как в калейдоскопе или как пятна масла на холсте. Он тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к огням, водит пальцами по спинке сидения Габи, но ощущает лишь кожу. Он думал, что они будут теплыми. Или мокрыми.

Он поворачивает голову, пытаясь увидеть, куда девается свет, когда покидает машину, но… О. Это шея Наполеона, и Илья прижимается к ней щекой, чувствуя теплую гладкую кожу. Он придвигается ближе, тыкаясь в нее носом, словно кот.

Наполеон громко откашливается. 

— Вы там в порядке? — интересуется Габи, затем проговаривает: — О бо… — и разражается смехом.

Илья счастливо вздыхает в шею Наполеону:

— Ty takoj teplyj.

— А _это_ что значит? — спрашивает Габи.

— Это значит «Меня мучает ужасная боль, пожалуйста, жми на газ», — проговаривает Наполеон, пытаясь отодвинуться. Илья двигается вслед за ним, обнимая одной рукой поперек живота. Он хочет просто чуть приобнять его, почувствовать чужое тепло, но ладонь ощущает плотные мышцы на животе под рубашкой Наполеона, и Илья замирает. Это вовсе не мышцы, которые появляются из-за поднятия тяжестей; такие образуются из-за пятнадцати лет жизни, в которой приходится бегать, драться и убивать, и делать это все приходится только ради выживания, ради подобия контроля над своей же жизнью. 

Илья издает тихий прерывистый звук. С широко раскрытыми глазами, онемев, он водит пальцами по каждой выпуклости на животе Наполеона, мягко, запоминая, как будто имеет дело с географической картой.

— Габи, — заговаривает Наполеон, — могу я узнать хотя бы приблизительное время, которое нам осталось до отеля?

— Пять минут. Как он?

— В стельку. 

— О боже, — говорит Габи, снова начиная хохотать. — Выглядит так, как будто у него религиозное озарение. 

— Габи! — в голосе Наполеона почти что мука, и Габи прекращает смеяться.

— Ладно, ладно. Держись. 

Двигатель ревет, они прибавляют скорость. Илью откидывает на спинку сидения, и рука Наполеона крепче обнимает его за плечи. Илья ерзает, пытаясь оказаться как можно ближе к Наполеону. Спрятаться в объятьях, погрузиться в анабиоз, пока не пройдут холода.

Илья медленно втягивает ртом воздух. Он почти что чувствует вкус дорогого одеколона Наполеона на языке сквозь привкусы стальной крови, дыма и пепла.

— Pochemu ty takoj horoshij? — бормочет он в плечо Наполеону. — Они не… они не сделали меня таким хорошим.

— Что?

— Сергеев, — говорит Илья почти шепотом. — Он сделал меня. Таким. Сделал меня таким. Я должен был стать им kogda-nibud’. 

— Ты… — Наполеон осекается, вздыхает. — Ты никогда не станешь им, Илья.

— Da.

— Нет. Net, — Наполеон сжимает пальцы на плече Ильи. — Нет. Это невозможно.

— No pochemu? Почему?

— Потому что ты — не твое прошлое, — отвечает Наполеон. — Ты гораздо лучше, чем тот, кем тебя сделали. 

— Нет, — начинает Илья, но чувствует, что сознание начинает ускользать от него. Он пытается сказать что-то еще, но не может заставить голос подчиняться, поэтому он просто снова наклоняется ближе к Наполеону и проваливается в сон.

***

— Илья. Просыпайся.

Он такой теплый.

— Илья, ради Бога, мы не можем нести тебя. 

Он хмурится, пытаясь удержать мягкую уютную темноту. 

— Черт, — ругается Габи откуда-то сверху. — Слушай, у этих медиков что-то убойное на руках. Это ненормально. Он же гигантский!

— Он еще спасибо скажет, когда в себя придет. Его сильно задело при взрыве.

— О, поверь, я уже поговорила об этом с Уэверли. Очевидно, Олег превосходно знал, что ему придется иметь дело с Сергеевым, а не Емеленым, но он скрыл этот факт, потому что не хотел, чтобы все знали, что он потерял восемь своих лучших агентов.

— И виноват был свой, к тому же.

— Не очень-то похоже на «своего».

— Вы как всегда правы, Fräulein Schmidt, — говорит Наполеон, Илья слышит, как Габи смешливо фыркает; он шутку не понял.

Пауза. Затем Габи спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке? 

— Разумеется, — проговаривает Наполеон. — Это не меня чуть не взорвали.

— Ты знаешь, почему я спрашиваю.

— А ты знаешь, почему я уклоняюсь от ответа.

Она вздыхает.

— Дело в нем, правда? Знаешь, хорошо, что я умнее тебя. Пользуйся, пока есть возможность.

— Черт возьми, Габи, не сей… О. Он пришел в себя.

Илья, дернувшись, просыпается, чуть закашлявшись. Пересохшее горло болит. Он смотрит снизу вверх на раскрасневшихся от холода Габи и Наполеона, которые, стоя на улице, наклоняются к нему.

Он перекатывается на бок и ожидаемо оказывается зажатым между задними и передними сидениями. Илья недовольно кривится, сонно моргая, глядя вверх на крышу автомобиля. 

— Так, — начинает Габи, — нам надо довести тебя до кровати, хорошо?

На это требуется почти полчаса, но они все же успешно дотаскивают Илью до лифтов и доводят по коридору до нужного номера. Большую часть времени он висит на Наполеоне, голова безвольно болтается. Мужчина за стойкой регистрации обеспокоенно смотрит на них, хотя это, скорее, из-за травм Ильи, чем из-за того, что он кажется пьяным.

Наконец, они оказываются в номере. Наполеон доводит Илью до кровати и помогает ему опуститься на нее. Илья чуть подпрыгивает на матрасе и разражается смехом, мутными глазами глядя на Наполеона. 

— Да, знаю, это просто потрясающе, — проговаривает Наполеон, стягивая с Ильи ботинки и, аккуратно поставив их под кровать, выпрямляется. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Вода?

Наполеон уходит в ванную комнату и появляется со стаканом воды. Илья быстро осушает его, несмотря на то, что сначала его горло просто пылает, и закрывает глаза от облегчения.

— Ну, спокойной ночи, — проговаривает Наполеон; он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Илья резко выпрямляется и тянет руку, умудрившись ухватить край рукава Наполеона.

— Подожди, — говорит он глупо, тянет Наполеона назад. — Подожди, я…

Наполеон смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Голова все еще в порядке?

— Da, — откликается Илья. — Да, но… — он осекается, издав звук раздражения, и, схватившись за перед рубашки Наполеона, тянет его вниз, вниз, пока тот не оказывается на кровати, упираясь в нее локтями по обе стороны от головы Ильи.

— Большевик, — испуганно проговаривает Наполеон.

Илья смотрит на него. Их лица слишком близко. Прядь волос падает Наполеону на лоб, и Илья, убрав ее, придерживает, чувствуя, как Наполеон подается навстречу прикосновению.

— Большевик, — повторяет он.

Илья не отвечает. Он не может. Все, что он может сделать, это положить ладонь на затылок Наполеона, притянуть к себе и поцеловать. 

Этот раз совершенно не похож на тот, в переулке. Сейчас Илья просто неуклюже прижимается своими губами к чужим, проводит ладонью по волосам Наполеона, и тот отстраняется. Одним плавным движением он поднимается с Ильи, встает на ноги и разглаживает свою рубашку.

Когда он смотрит на Илью, лицо у него совершенно не выразительное: 

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы удовлетворять твое любопытство. Предлагаю тебе хорошо обдумать это.

Илья смотрит на него.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Наполеон, и затем уходит, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

***

Как всегда, жизнь продолжается.

Уэверли и Габи настаивают на том, чтобы Илья отдохнул несколько недель, чтобы быть уверенными, что его лодыжка совершенно зажила. После этого он присоединяется к команде, как ни в чем не бывало, и встречается с Габи и Наполеоном в Париже, где они выслеживают ядерного физика. После Парижа — Будапешт, Венеция, Любляна, Краков, Сеул...

Проходит четыре месяца. Они ночуют в десятках отелей, колеблющихся от невероятно шикарных до крошечных, где течет ржавая вода, они завершают задания все быстрее, добавляя галочки в список удачно завершенных миссий. Как только с целью покончено, Уэверли отправляет их в другой город, другой отель, по следам другого человека.

Их цели — тоже всего лишь люди. Не монстры, не боги, даже не гении (в подавляющем большинстве своем). Просто люди, которые по какой-то причине хотят оставить свой след в мире.

Это утомляет. Это становится невыносимым. Однажды Илья забывает, что они в Джакарте, а не в Куала-Лумпуре, и Габи долго, внимательно смотрит на него, а Наполеон…

Наполеон даже не смотрит в его сторону. Илья к этому уже привык — это продолжается с самой Москвы.

(Он помнит все: дымку из-за лекарств, затуманивающую разум, как время сочилось сквозь пальцы, словно вода, как перед глазами искрились и мелькали огни. Он помнит свои пальцы, сжимающие рубашку Наполеона, его тяжесть на себе, он помнит, как целовал Наполеона просто потому, что было бы неправильно не поцеловать его. Четче всего он помнит последние слова Наполеона: _«Я здесь не для того, чтобы удовлетворять твое любопытство»_ , потому что они так и не выходят у него из головы.)

Они летят в Карачи. 

В Пакистане слишком жарко даже по меркам конца весны; солнце — белый плоский диск в небесах. В кои-то веки они не выслеживают кого-то, не крадут ядерное оружие; им нужно лишь обыскать здание финансового департамента в деловом районе на Чандригар-Роад на предмет жучков или других технологий слежения. Судя по словам Уэверли, мэр Карачи параноидально боится шпионажа. 

— И именно поэтому он нанял нас, — сказал Наполеон, услышав об этом; Уэверли же, как всегда, только усмехнулся.

Это должно было быть легкое задание, ничего особенного. 

Два пополудни, невероятно знойный четверг; Илья с Габи сидят друг напротив друга за столиком ресторана, нужное им здание — на противоположной стороне, в поле зрения. Они заказали на двоих даал саг, гулабджамун и прихлебывают чай. Илья листает англоязычную газету, изучая заголовки на предмет чего-нибудь особенно интересного, Габи же бормочет в рацию, диктуя Наполеону план здания.

Проверено три этажа, и до сих пор не нашлось ни жучка. Илья складывает из салфетки Габи кривую птицу. Даже Наполеон кажется скучающим, беспрестанно отвешивая по связи комментарии.

— Поговаривают, что Чандригар будет второй Уолл-Стрит, слышали? — бормочет он, изучая очередной стол; его голос доносится сквозь помехи в наушнике Ильи. — Честно говоря, я только за. У каждого нью-йоркского биржевого маклера из тех, кого я знал, отвратительнейший вкус и еще более несуразная система сигнализации в квартире. Они словно умоляют меня избавить их от ценного имущества. Совет: если ты до неприличия богат, заведи хотя бы большую собаку, люди вроде меня редко когда хотят иметь дело с большими собака…

Связь прерывается. 

Взгляды Ильи и Габи встречаются. Габи хмурится, стучит пальцем по своему наушнику.

— Наполеон, ты меня слышишь?

Официантка кричит и роняет поднос. По полу расплескивается карри, и они вдвоем одновременно поворачиваются, чтобы увидеть, что спровоцировало ее на крик.

Время словно замедляется.

На противоположной стороне улицы проседает здание — _их_ здание. Они смотрят, замерев от ужаса, как восьмиэтажный дом обрушивается вперед, двигаясь, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, как будто подталкиваемый каким-то невидимым гигантом. Проходит всего пять секунд — здание опрокидывается. 

Они чувствуют импульс, даже находясь в сотнях метров от него, земля под ногами вибрирует. Огромное грибовидное облако серо-коричневой пыли взрывается в воздухе, и тогда начинают кричать уже _все_ , но Илья с Габи уже на ногах, бегут из ресторана к развалинам.

Они проталкиваются сквозь толпу людей, бегущих по улице; половина из них покрыта пылью, все кричат. Дикий взгляд, паника, словно животные спасаются из горящего леса. Машины скрипят, стремясь остановиться или ускориться, пытаются вырваться из удушающей хватки людской массы; водители в молчаливом ужасе глядят на облако пыли, на зияющую брешь в небе, где еще мгновение назад находилось здание.

— Сюда! — выкрикивает Габи, хватая Илью за руку, когда они врезаются в пыльное облако и на зрение можно больше не полагаться. Илья не видит ничего, кроме мелькающих теней, не слышит ничего, кроме криков, как люди в отчаянии зовут друг друга по именам, пытаясь найти друг друга в этом хаосе. Он хватается за руку Габи, слепо следуя за ней, не думая ни о чем, кроме того, что ему нужно вперед. Ему нужно продолжать бежать вперед.

Лишь удар сердца.

Лишь вдох.

Они чуть не спотыкаются о первый труп. У Ильи перехватывает дыхание, когда он переворачивает тело носком ноги, — мужчина, возраст около тридцати лет, черный костюм — но он вспоминает, как дышать, когда видит разбитое лицо, которое принадлежит не Наполеону. Он смотрит на Габи, на ее бледное, ошарашенное лицо, засыпанные серой пылью волосы. Они двигаются дальше. 

Бежать, когда они достигают руин, больше невозможно; везде обломки бетона и искореженный металл. Они пробираются по ним, все еще держась за руки, переворачивая каждое попадающееся им тело. Илья раз за разом испытывает одно и то же: тошнотворный страх, если он видит тело, чем-то напоминающее Наполеона, и обрушивающееся головокружительное облегчение, когда труп оказывается принадлежащим незнакомому человеку.

Он не заговаривает, Габи тоже. Они молча пробираются по возникшему кладбищу, вдыхая пыль и горячий воздух.

Через какое-то время в поле зрения больше не остается неосмотренных тел. Остальные погребены под завалами, до них не добраться. Они осознают это одновременно.

Габи поворачивается к Илье, ее темные глаза широко раскрыты.

— Не говори этого, — просит он.

— Илья.

— Не надо, — хрипит Илья. Габи кивает.

— Сообщу Уэверли. Мы останемся здесь, пока не обнаружат все тела до последнего. Он все еще может быть… Он может быть под завалами, но жив. Такое случается. Иногда людей находят живыми даже через несколько дней.

Илья не отвечает. Она отходит на несколько футов, тихо говорит в наушник что-то, что Илья разобрать не может, но знает, _что_ она должна сообщить Уэверли. Габи всегда была более реалистична (или просто храбрее), чем Илья. Он наблюдает, читает по губам, когда она сутулит узкие плечи и отчитывается: _агент Наполеон Соло, MIA*._

Он знает, что она бы не сказала «KIA»*. Он знает, что она бы не сдалась так быстро.

Это даже может быть правдой.

В ушах шумит. Илья замечает, что его руки дрожат. Он пытается сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло, на язык налипла пыль.

Он опускается на кусок бетонной плиты. Позже, Илья знает, им придется задать важные вопрос: что (или кто) послужило причиной обрушения? Была ли это бомба? Землетрясение? Изъян конструкции? Была это месть или обычный террористический акт? Охотились ли за А.Н.К.Л. или это просто ужасное совпадение?

Случилось ли это потому, что внутри был Наполеон?

Случилось ли это потому, что Илья пил чай и делал из салфеток птиц, вместо того, чтобы уделять внимание проклятому заданию?

_«Что происходит с людьми, которых ты?..»_

Ногти впиваются в ладони так сильно, что Илья царапает кожу, и из крошечных полумесяцев выступает кровь. Он знает, что снова трясется, знает, чувствует тяжесть в груди, но не может ничего с этим сделать, и даже не хочет.

Илья говорит себе: «Наполеон вполне может быть жив».

Он говорит себе: «Наполеон всю свою жизнь провел, сбегая из зданий».

Но…

Илья стискивает голову ладонями. Собственное дыхание кажется хриплым и слишком громким для его ушей, вырываясь в виде коротких, прерывистых вздохов. Грубо, влажно, отвратительно. Он с силой жмурится, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь, на чем угодно, только не на слепом ужасе, который раздирает ему нутро, горло, заполняет вены льдом, но он просто _не может_ , не может не думать о десятках тел, погребенных в пыли, погребенных под бетоном и сталью, о голосе Наполеона за секунду до того, как все случилось, спокойном, доносящимся сквозь помехи, о том, что он говорил о собаках, мать его, _собаках_ , потому что он чертов Наполеон, чертов Наполеон, разумеется он говорил о гребаных…

У Ильи сводит живот. Он издает хриплый, скрипящий, нечленораздельный стон, наклоняясь вперед, но поднимает голову, когда видит обувь Габи перед собой.

Она наклоняется вперед и невыразимо нежно обхватывает его лицо ладонями.

Она говорит:

— Мы найдем его. Я обещаю.

Она говорит:

— Я тоже его люблю.

Она говорит «Илья», и это звучит слишком похоже на извинение или на отпущение грехов. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза. Он смотрит поверх ее левого плеча, сквозь рассеивающееся облако пыли, на силуэты тех, кто окружает здание, на яркие вспышки десятка пожарных машин, машин «скорой», и на полуденное небо на заднем плане, все еще идеально голубое.

Он не смотрит на Габи, поэтому видит это первым.

Тень, движущуюся сквозь пыль.

У Ильи спирает в горле. Габи замечает это и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть, на что он уставился. В следующую секунду она уже прижимает ладони ко рту. 

— Привет, — говорит Наполеон, отряхивая пыль с пиджака. Он останавливается так близко, что можно протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, но ни Габи, ни Илья даже не пытаются сделать это. Они так и не двигаются, просто смотрят на него.

Он выглядит так, словно его даже не ранило. Лицо и руки покрывают мелкие царапины, из которых все еще легонько сочится кровь, и он явно старается не переносить вес на левую ногу, но ничего серьезного; нет ни блестящих черных пятен крови, ни поврежденных конечностей, ни шишек на голове. На лице полосы пыли и пота, но под ними Илья видит румянец из-за пакистанского солнца, под челюстью пульсирует жилка.

Глаза яркие, цвета неба. Он выглядит теплым, грязным и, абсолютно определенно, живым.

— Вы двое в порядке? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Наполеон. — Я пытался сказать вам, что выпрыгнул из окна, но, кажется, мой наушник…

Габи делает шаг вперед и крепко обнимает Наполеона, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь.

Тот быстро закрывает рот, смотрит на нее сверху вниз, моргая, затем медленно, осторожно поднимает руки, чтобы обнять в ответ, похлопывает по плечу. 

Должно быть, это первый раз, как Илья видит, что Наполеон испытывает неуверенность в присутствии женщины.

— Все в порядке, — проговаривает Наполеон, все еще успокаивая ее. — Все в порядке, я в порядке, я вовремя убрался оттуда…

Он смотрит на Илью поверх головы Габи, совершенно ошарашенный. Подобное выражение крайне странно увидеть на лице Наполеона, и Илья чуть не начинает смеяться. Он бы засмеялся, если бы мог нормально дышать.

— Мы не получили твоего сообщения, — выдавливает он.

Наполеон изучает его лицо с пару секунд, затем снова переводит взгляд на Габи, открыв рот. Его ладонь сжимается в кулак, захватив ткань рубашки. Габи отпускает его и отстраняется.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она сжимает зубы и тыкает Наполеона в плечо. 

— Выпрыгнул из окна! Выпрыгнул из окна, значит, ты, полная Arschloch! И не мог просто сказать.

— Наушник, — мямлит Наполеон, потирая плечо. — Я _попытался_.

— О, ну раз ты _попытался_ , — огрызается Габи, обжигая его взглядом, — полагаю, что я должна сообщить Уэверли, что ты все-таки не пропал без вести при исполнении!

Впервые в жизни до Наполеона, кажется, доходит, что лучший способ самосохранения — держать язык за зубами. Он делает шаг в сторону, вздрагивая, когда Габи, проходя мимо, топает.

Затем он впервые смотрит на Илью, поднимая брови.

— Тоже собираешься меня ударить?

Илья качает головой. Потом пожимает плечами.

— Не уверен.

— Был бы признателен, если не собираешься.

Илья снова пожимает плечами, отворачивается. Поверх кучи обломков видны машины «скорой», несущиеся прочь по дороге, сирены воют, металлические брюха заполнены телами. Несколько минут назад Илья был на полпути к панической атаке, но сейчас он чувствует себя усталым, количество адреналина в крови идет на спад. Он чувствует себя чертовски усталым, от этого глубоко внутри попросту больно.

Наполеон тихо вздыхает и подходит на шаг ближе. Он смотрит на Илью в упор, хмурится. Наполеон достаточно близко для того, чтобы Илья мог различить отдельные частички пыли на ресницах.

— Прости, — проговаривает он, как будто сам себе удивляясь. — Я все время заставляю вас двоих поволноваться, а?

— Это не твоя вина, — сухо говорит Илья, несмотря на то, что сказать он хочет _«Да, черт, да, ты, нелепый американский ублюдок, у тебя к этому настоящий талант.»_

— Что ж, я все равно извиняюсь. Хотя в свою защиту хочу сказать, что я не нахожусь в постоянном ожидании того, что на меня вот-вот обрушится здание.

— В КГБ, — откликается Илья, — нас учат планировать каждый возможный исход.

Наполеон разглядывает его с мгновение, затем кривит губы.

— Я всегда был тем парнем, который надеется, что и так с рук сойдет.

— Слишком рискованно.

— До сих пор пока срабатывало.

— Так не может продолжаться всегда, — говорит Илья. Он хотел, чтобы это было небрежно брошенной, подкалывающей фразой, но у него не получается, совершенно не получается, и что-то в лице Наполеона меняется. К своему ужасу, Илья чувствует, что щеки у него краснеют. — Я… — начинает он, стараясь вернуться к непринужденному тону, как будто его не беспокоит тот факт, что Наполеон мог умереть сегодня (или сотню раз до этого момента). — Я… это _безрассудно_ , это все, твои «и так сойдет» однажды могут привести к провалу задания, а когда это случится, я не буду выгораживать тебя перед Уэверли…

Наполеон внимательно смотрит на него, и Илья _не может этого вынести_.

Он ругается на русском, поднимается к нему и притягивает Наполеона в грубые теплые объятья, обхватывая Наполеона за талию прямо как Габи, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо.

С мгновение Наполеон не шевелится.

Но после, когда Илья уже готов отстраниться, чувствуя тошноту от унижения, Наполеон поднимается на носки и обнимает Илью обеими руками за шею, притягивая его к себе ближе, пока не вжимается в него грудью, и не касается носом местечка за ухом Ильи. 

Тот чувствует каждую часть чужого тела. Влажные от пота волосы Наполеона касаются его щеки, он чувствует изгибы его грудной клетки, твердые мышцы спины, изгиб позвоночника. Он чувствует медленное ровное дыхание Наполеона, его сердцебиение в перебое с его собственным.

Илья закрывает глаза и обнимает Наполеона, не обращая внимания ни на что другое.

Где-то в отдалении воет сирена. Полицейские кричат друг на друга, пробираясь сквозь завалы.

Илья делает вдох: пыль, кислый пот и засохшая кровь. За ними — слабый запах одеколона Наполеона. Он выдыхает, и чужие руки крепче обвиваются вокруг его шеи.

— Ковбой, — бормочет Илья, — я…

— Уэверли высылает вертолет! — кричит им Габи, и Илья высвобождается из объятий Наполеона, откашливаясь. Замерев, Габи смотрит на них долгим непроницаемым взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

— Отлично, — проговаривает Наполеон. — Значит, нам тут больше делать нечего?

— Нет. Это больше не наша территория, — Габи упирает руки в бока. — На самом деле, мэр приказал покинуть страну. Очевидно, мы будем помехой в поисках того, кто организовал все это.

— Не могу сказать, что я разочарован, — отзывается Наполеон, и они втроем выбираются из руин, после исчезая на улицах Карачи.

***

Позже Уэверли говорит, что при обрушении здания погибло семнадцать человек.

Илья вспоминает те минуты до того, как они нашли Наполеона, когда он ногой переворачивал труп за трупом. Тогда казалось, что можно насчитать сотни тел, это походило на бесконечный ряд из лиц, конечностей, невидящих глаз.

Но в общей сложности их было семнадцать. Большая часть людей была ранена, но осталась в живых.

Наполеон тяжело опускается на противоположное сидение, и до Ильи только сейчас доходит, что он выпрыгнул из окна один. Времени позаботиться о ком-то еще у него не было. 

— Семнадцать из двухсот, — мягко говорит Габи, и ее голос перекрывает свист ветра и звуки лопастей пропеллера вертолета.

Наполеон кивает, но ничего не отвечает.

Их переправляют к частному самолету за окраины города. Полет от Карачи до Афин занимает десять часов, но никто из них так и не может уснуть.

***

Они снимают три отдельных номера по указанию А.Н.К.Л. в отеле «Гранд-Бретань» на площади Конституции. Он до нелепости роскошен, бутылки шампанского чуть ли не на каждом шагу, везде — позолоченные сверкающие подсвечники с кристаллами, огромные белые колонны, развевающиеся шторы цвета золота. Наполеон с Габи безупречно одеты и потому смотрятся крайне органично, несмотря на усталость и то, что едва стоят на ногах; Наполеон едва смотрит на девушку на ресепшне, а она все равно краснеет, поглядывая в его сторону после того, как он уходит. Коридорный рвется взять сумки у Габи и чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги.

Илья проходит мимо низких диванов, мимо окна во всю стену, из которого открывается вид на огромный бассейн с неестественно-голубой водой, блестящей в темноте, словно драгоценный камень. Он бросает взгляд на собственное отражение в стекле, на черную униформу, которую так и не удосужился снять. На мешки под глазами. На напряженные плечи.

Обычно Илье наплевать, как он выглядит. Его тело — средство, а не цель. Но сейчас, рядом с Наполеоном и Габи в этом идиотском экстравагантном отеле, он чувствует себя несоответствующим им. Он — неподходящая деталь. И, видимо, он недостаточно устал, если это его по-настоящему беспокоит.

Он следует за ними по широкому коридору с золотыми обоями. Номер Габи — первый по пути, она желает им спокойной ночи, и Илья остается с Наполеоном.

Их номера на четвертом этаже, между ними еще два. Они доходят до того, где оставаться Илье, и он, возясь с ключом, прекрасно чувствует на себе взгляд Наполеона.

Дверь открывается; повернувшись к Наполеону, он чувствует себя странно взволнованным.

— Спокойной ночи, Большевик, — говорит Наполеон.

— Спокойной ночи, Ковбой, — откликается Илья и, после секунды колебаний, заходит в номер.

Первое, что он замечает, — вид. Гигантское окно занимает большую часть стены, открывая ошеломляющий вид на темно-фиолетовое небо, мигающие огоньки Афин и, за ними, на старый Акрополь на вершине холма. 

Кровать попросту королевского размера; диван, кресла, ванна, размером с небольшой бассейн. На столе — ваза с виноградом и дыней.

Илья смотрит на все это, отмечая совершенство каждой детали, и думает о том, что всего часов двенадцать назад он стоял среди обломков рухнувшего здания, переворачивая трупы, ища лицо Наполеона. 

Он думает о Сергееве и том взрыве. Он думает о снайпере в Лондоне. Он думает о Доуберте и о пулевом отверстии темно-кровавого цвета между его глаз.

Он думает о Северном море. О пенящихся серых водах Дуная. О том, каково было ощущать тяжесть Наполеона, когда столько месяцев назад нес его, парализованного, на руках, как его сердце сжалось, когда он подумал, что Наполеон не может дышать.

А до этого был Нью-Йорк. До этого — Манчестер. Бухарест. Стамбул. Рим. 

Он спрашивает себя, когда это началось?

Когда он начал жаждать присутствия Наполеона в каждой комнате?

Когда именно Наполеон стал болью в груди, зудом под кожей? 

Илья думает обо всех городах, в которых ему пришлось засыпать; как постепенно они слились в пятно из света и цвета, отличаясь друг от друга лишь потолками.

Он думает о черных волосах, голубых глазах и широкой прекрасной ухмылке, о слове _«родина»_ , он думает об обломках, руинах, пепле и прахе, и прахе, и прахе.

Он разглядывает картины, висящие на стенах в номере. Они симпатичные, но безвкусные и незапоминающиеся: миленькие холмы, оливковые деревья, зелено-голубой океан, Парфенон ночью.

Илья точно знает, что Наполеон искренне возненавидит их. Он признавался в этом множество раз, комментируя отвратительные типичные картинки, которые можно увидеть в каждом отеле: _«Лучше бы были пустые стены. По крайней мере, пустые стены помогают думать.»_

Илья смотрит на картину над своей кроватью; на нем в духе импрессионизма изображен храм Гефеста. Что-то не дает ему покоя. Слабая, нежная боль.

Он снимает куртку и бросает на кровать.

Он наклоняется, чтобы открыть чемодан.

И с секунду он думает о взгляде Наполеона в темноте. О его прерывистом дыхании, о его запахе, о его теле, освещаемом лунным светом в Москве, под лондонским ледяным дождем, в тысяче перестрелок по всему миру. О его постоянном надежном присутствии рядом с Ильей. 

Черт.

В этой работе Илья может полагаться на слишком малое количество вещей.

Он выпрямляется и оказывается у двери в три больших шага. Распахнув ее, Илья с шумом же захлопывает ее. Слишком громко, слишком сильно. Он едва ли не пускается бегом по коридору, минуя две закрытые двери, останавливаясь у третьей.

Он задерживает дыхание, прежде чем постучать.

На то, чтобы открыть, у Наполеона уходит четыре секунды. Он приоткрывает ее настолько, чтобы разглядеть Илью, затем, сморгнув, открывает полноценно, отступая, чтобы впустить того в номер.

На нем только рубашка и брюки, ни пиджака, ни носков или ботинок. Волосы мокрые, как будто Наполеон только что умывался.

— Что-то понадобилось, Большевик?

Илья не может ответить. Он не может заставить голосовые связки подчиняться себе.

Наполеон замирает, внимательно глядя на него.

— Ты… в порядке?

— В Москве… — начинает Илья, и Наполеон, вздохнув, отворачивается от него, отчеканив:

— Я думал, что у нас молчаливое соглашение не говорить о Москве, — но это совершенно не устраивает Илью.

— Заткнись, — просит он, — просто заткнись хотя бы на секунду. Пожалуйста.

Наполеон закрывает рот. Илья сжимает и разжимает кулаки, делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Это было не любопытство, — говорит он. Наполеон замирает. — Это было не любопытство, — уже тише повторяет Илья. — В Москве. В Лондоне. Не любопытство, не лекарства, не эксперимент или… бунт. Не то, что ты думаешь. Ничего подобного.

— О, но что ты там говорил в Лондоне? — проговаривает Наполеон, невесело улыбаясь. — Помнится, «агентов КГБ учат использовать все, что угодно в случае опасности», так ведь?

— Ковбой, — с болью зовет Илья.

— Не обессудь, Большевик, если на слово я тебе не поверю. Ты не знал о моих… наклонностях… до Лондона, до Доуберта, и заинтересованность свою в том, что я могу тебе дать, ты продемонстрировал уже после этого.

Илья чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица.

— Я _не_ Доуберт.

— Нет, не он, — соглашается Наполеон. — Но ты родился и вырос в России, и я прекрасно знаю, как тебя учили относиться к людям вроде меня, Большевик. И я уже проходил через это, я тоже проявлял любопытство, — он смотрит в глаза Ильи. — С тобой это не сработает.

— Я не прошу тебя…

— Не надо, — Наполеон отворачивается, отходя к бару, наливает себе немного. Он делает глоток, закрывая глаза. — Иди к себе. Поспи.

Илья качает головой.

— Нет.

— Оставь меня в покое, Курякин.

— Нет! — рявкает Илья. Он смотрит на Наполеона с бешенством, в отчаянии, пальцы выбивают на ноге дробь. — В Москве, — говорит он, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Наполеона, — Ты сказал мне, что я — не мое прошлое. Я и не твое прошлое, Наполеон.

Тот разглядывает свой бокал.

— Это началось не в Лондоне, — Илья практически шепчет.

— Тогда когда?

Илья пожимает плечами, наклоняет голову. Взгляд прикован к часам отца, он смотрит, как циферблат отражает свет ламп. 

— Не знаю. Давно. Может быть, в Бухаресте. Достаточно давно, чтобы… Я знаю, что это не временно. Это не исчезает.

Между ними повисает напряженное молчание. Вместе с ужасным, удушающим чувством стыда, Илья понимает, как глупо он себя ведет, как эгоистично, как _по-детски_ : ворвался в номер Наполеона, просит его… о чем? Чего он, черт возьми, вообще хочет?

Его мутит.

— Прости, — проговаривает Илья. — Я… устал. Плохо соображаю. На задание в этот раз ушли все силы.

Наполеон молчит.

— Я уйду, — говорит Илья, чувствуя противную слабость, и разворачивается к двери.

Он уже одной ногой в коридоре, когда Наполеон догоняет его и втягивает обратно, вжимая спиной в закрытую дверь.

Илья ошарашенно смотрит на него, — _Наполеон собирается ему врезать?_ — но тот говорит лишь:

— Господи боже, ты так чертовски жалок, выглядишь, как щенок, которого пнули, — и, встав на носки, чувствительно хватает Илью за волосы и притягивает его к себе для грубого, жесткого поцелуя.

Илья замирает, широко раскрывая глаза, лихорадочно соображая, но Наполеон заставляет его наклониться и приоткрывает губы; Илья стонет и закрывает глаза, водя руками по плечам Наполеона, предплечьям, обхватывает ладонями лицо, шею. Он целует Наполеона так, как будто больше никогда не сможет этого сделать, что, черт возьми, может оказаться правдой; приоткрывая рот, Илья чувствует теплое виски на чужом языке. 

Наполеон отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, но Илья проговаривает «Net, net, vernis’», и Наполеон, выдохнув «Хватит говорить по-русски, мать твою, ты смерти моей хочешь?», целует его снова, обвивая руки вокруг шеи Ильи, прижимаясь к нему и вжимая того в дверь.

Они долго не двигаются с места, не отстраняясь друг от друга, целуясь, словно подростки, которыми никогда не были. Они целуются, пока губы Ильи не краснеют и не опухают; его спина из-за необходимости опираться на дверь уже болит, но он не хочет прерываться ни на секунду. Он слизывает вкус виски с губ Наполеона, проводит ладонями по влажным черным волосам, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, чтобы поцеловать глубже, поцеловать линию подбородка, спуститься к бледной шее и затем вернуться за еще одним горячим головокружительным поцелуем. 

— Бухарест, — выдыхает Наполеон между поцелуями. — С _Бухареста_? Ты _серьезно?_ — и когда Илья отзывается «Да, да, я серьезно», Наполеон издает низкий стон и кусает Илью за нижнюю губу, проводя по ней языком. Илью пробирает дрожь.

Наполеон прикусывает ее еще несколько раз, прежде чем отпустить, затем отстраняется на пару дюймов, чтобы поцеловать Илью в подбородок, уголок рта и спросить:

— Ты уверен?

— Да, — говорит Илья.

— Ладно, — Наполеон кивает, кивает еще раз. — Ладно. Это хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Да, — говорит Наполеон и ухмыляется, глаза его горят. — Да, Большевик, это хорошо.

Он отпускает Илью, не переставая ухмыляться, и тянется, чтобы коснуться лица Ильи, обводя большим пальцем его губы. И только в этот момент Илья понимает, что и сам улыбается, широко и глупо, глядя на Наполеона сверху вниз совершенно по-идиотски.

— С Бухареста, — повторяет он тихо. Наполеон издает смешок. — Может быть, даже раньше.

Пауза. Илья смотрит вниз, чувствует, что начинает краснеть.

— А ты?.. Ты вообще?..

— _Я-то_? — Наполеон выдыхает, делая вид, что задумался. — Как насчет того, чтобы спросить Габи? Она дразнит меня со времен задания в Стамбуле. 

Глаза Ильи округляются:

— Стамбула?

— Когда тебя пырнули ножом, — отвечает Наполеон, — и ты истекал кровью у меня на руках, я невольно переосмыслил некоторые вещи.

— О, — довольно глупо говорит Илья.

— Вот именно, «о», — ухмылка Наполеона исчезает, и это заставляет Илью слегка напрячься. — Ты когда-нибудь… был с мужчиной?

— Нет, — отзывается Илья. Наполеон отворачивается, стиснув зубы, но Илья больше ничего не говорит, только притягивает его к себе ближе; коснувшись ладонью щеки, заставляет Наполеона посмотреть на себя.

— Я уверен, Ковбой, — твердо говорит Илья. Он не говорит: _«И я, определенно, думал об этом достаточно долго.»_

Он не говорит: _«Я так или иначе был уверен еще в Риме.»_

Наполеон долго вглядывается в его лицо.

Затем…

Затем, подаваясь вперед, выдыхает:

— Хорошо.

***

Они целуются у двери целую вечность, пока Наполеон не меняет позу; Илья чувствует бедром чужую эрекцию.

Наполеон делает шаг назад, мямлит извинения, но Илья притягивает его к себе, целует снова, горячо и влажно. Он ведет открытым ртом по шее Наполеона к ключицам, прислушиваясь к коротким звукам, которые тот издает, как полу-вздыхает, полу-стонет, когда Илья кусает его в плечо. 

— Илья, — выдавливает Наполеон, — Илья, мы не обязаны…

— Я хочу, — честно говорит Илья, и у Наполеона перехватывает дыхание. Он кивает, растерянно моргая. Со следующим поцелуем он запускает ладони под рубашку Ильи. Пальцы теплые, двигаются уверенно, исследуя, скользят по мускулам на животе Ильи, заставляя его вздрогнуть. Наполеон замирает.

— Так ты не был с мужчиной, — говорит он, — но, наверняка, с женщиной?..

— Да, — Илья закатывает глаза. — Я не священник. 

— Ладно, ладно, просто проверяю, — Наполеон коротко улыбается, обнажив зубы, и, задрав рубашку Ильи и стянув ее через голову, не глядя, откидывает в сторону кресла. Илья под его взглядом краснеет, чувствуя себя беззащитным, будучи наполовину обнаженным.

Они целуются снова, и ладони Наполеона оказываются на его талии. Поцелуй начинается неспешно, как мягкое прикосновение губ, но Илья напирает, отчаянно желая тепла, контакта с обнаженной кожей, _действия_ , и Наполеон, рассмеявшись ему в губы, дает ему все это, прижимаясь своими бедрами к его и кусая Илью за нижнюю губу. Илья издает нетерпеливый стон, по поводу которого Наполеон, возможно, позже будет его дразнить, но, черт возьми, его никто не касался целую _вечность_ , а сейчас он чувствует член Наполеона, который от него отделяют лишь два слоя брюк.

— Я хочу, — выдыхает он, — я хочу…

— Ну так давай, давай же, кровать, Илья… — откликается Наполеон, и Илья сцеловывает свое имя с его языка, поднимая Наполеона с пола, подхватив за бедра. Тот снова смеется, удивленный этим, и обвивает ноги вокруг талии Ильи. — Кошмарная показуха.

— Ты сказал «кровать», — Илья целует его снова только потому, что может, потому что ему нравится ощущать тяжесть и тепло Наполеона. Тот улыбается в его губы.

— Да, сказал.

— Поэтому — кровать, — говорит Илья и, донеся того до нее, опускает — разумеется, пружины в матрасе слишком роскошны для того, чтобы скрипеть — и укладывается сверху, вспоминая Москву и понимая, что они поменялись ролями.

Наклонившись, он целует Наполеона коротко, но не аккуратно, прежде чем выпрямиться. Илья садится на бедра Наполеона, который распластан на кровати; щеки у него порозовели, глаза блестят, а на голове полный беспорядок.

Илья хочет сказать, что тот прекрасен.

Вместо этого он облизывает губы, чувствуя, что его пробирает дрожь, когда он видит, что Наполеон наблюдает за ним при этом, и говорит:

— На тебе слишком много одежды.

— Тогда исправь это, — отвечает Наполеон. 

Потянувшись к нему, Илья принимается расстегивать рубашку Наполеона. Руки дрожат, но зрение не замутнено. Он полностью контролирует себя. 

Закончив с последней пуговицей, Илья медленно, осторожно раскрывает полы; Наполеон прерывисто дышит, наблюдая за тем, как Илья разглядывает его обнаженную грудь, мускулы на животе. Жестом Илья просит его подняться, чтобы можно было снять рубашку окончательно и отложить в сторону, и Наполеон выпрямляется, позволяя ему сделать это. 

— Сложи. Это «Шарве», — говорит Наполеон, но Илья проводит ладонью по его груди, и тот замолкает, с шумом вздыхая. Илья смотрит на него.

— Так вот что нужно делать, чтобы тебя заткнуть.

— Ты сказал это, когда меня парализовало.

— Ну, этот способ мне нравится больше, — хмыкает Илья.

— Мне тоже, — отзывается Наполеон. — Поэтому не мог бы ты меня уже _коснуться?_

Илья слушается. На этот раз он прижимается к нему грудью во время поцелуя; гладкая кожа разгорячена. Руки Наполеона скользят от плечей Ильи до талии и ниже, заставляя того улечься на себе. Наполеон кусает кожу на шее, оставляя синяк (вероятно, просто чтобы пораздражать Илью) и стонет, когда Илья обнимает его и, удерживая, целует глубоко, влажно. 

— Коснись меня, — хрипло просит Наполеон, — пожалуйста, Илья…

Илья протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить член Наполеона сквозь брюки. Тот жмурится, приоткрывая рот, и Илья в порядке эксперимента ведет ладонью, только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Наполеон, почувствовав давление, хватает ртом воздух. Но он сам не может долго сдерживаться, ему нужно _чувствовать_ ; дрожащими пальцами Илья расстегивает брюки Наполеона. Стянув их и белье (шелковое, ну какое еще могло быть), он наконец, наконец касается ладонью члена Наполеона.

Тот ругается себе под нос, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению Ильи. Член кажется тяжелым и горячим, на головке выступает смазка. Илья смотрит вниз с некоторое время. Кажется сюрреалистичным внезапно касаться чужого члена. 

— Ты _не возражаешь?_ — подает голос Наполеон, потому что, ну разумеется, черт возьми, он любитель командовать и требователен в постели, и Илья проводит большим пальцем по его члену, пачкая ладонь смазкой, прежде чем уверенно двинуть ею.

Наполеон низко стонет, снова закрывая глаза. Илья повторяет, вкладывает в движение ритм — это не так уж и отличается от того, что он делает с собой, за тем исключением, что это нечто совершенно иное, как ни взгляни — и ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за Наполеоном, подмечая малейшие изменения в его дыхании, в выражении лица, когда Илья делает что-то, что тому особенно нравится.

Он запоминает все, но откладывает на потом. До следующего раза или, может быть, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти, чтобы всегда можно было вспомнить Наполеона, покрасневшего, полуобнаженного, стонущего под ним, беззвучно повторяющего имя Ильи, вцепившегося в простыни до побелевших костяшек пальцев, запрокинувшего голову и обнажающего горло.

Илья наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его туда, затем в ключицы, шею, линию челюсти, четко очерченный подбородок, и, наконец, снова в губы, горячие и припухшие губы.

Наполеон тянется к нему, касаясь языком губ Ильи. Он изгибается, отвечая идеально, задыхаясь и постанывая с каждым движением руки Ильи, затем ругается, повторяя «Илья, вот так, вот так», и Илья делает именно _так_ , обводя головку и лаская мошонку Наполеона, пока тот не кончает с низким прерывистым стоном, пачкая ему руку.

Он откидывается на кровать, грудь тяжело вздымается. Капелька пота стекает вниз по виску, и Илья вытирает ее чистой рукой.

Наполеон чуть улыбается, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. По какой-то причине, даже после того, как он довел Наполеона до разрядки, именно это заставляет Илью почувствовать, как сердце в груди сжимается.

Наполеон открывает глаза и смотрит снизу вверх на Илью, улыбка становится шире.

— Привет, — говорит Илья за неимением лучшего. 

Надо отдать ему должное — Наполеон не смеется над ним. Он отзывается «Ну привет» и, когда на лице появляется теперь уже пошлая улыбочка, и он тянется рукой к паху Ильи. Тот дергается навстречу, когда пальцы Наполеона касаются его через брюки. 

— _О._

— Вот именно, «о», — уже второй раз за ночь говорит Наполеон, и после этого мир меркнет. Следующее, что Илья понимает, когда его мысли немного приходят в порядок, это то, что Наполеон спустил его брюки и теперь чужие пальцы обхватывают его возбужденный член.

Руки Ильи слегка дрожат, и он наклоняется вперед, утыкаясь лицом в шею Наполеона, и так кончает несколько минут спустя, отчаянно цепляясь за него, обдавая дыханием кожу, вдыхая запахи пота и секса, дрожа, чувствуя ошеломление и невыразимое тепло.

Уняв дрожь, Илья бессильно опускается на Наполеона, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание.

Тот обнимает его, лениво обвивая руками. Они долго лежат, дыша медленно, тихо, одновременно, пока Наполеон не нарушает тишину: 

— Ты все еще уверен?

— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь спрашивать? — откликается Илья.

— Да. Но не сегодня. 

Наполеон обнимает его крепче, утыкается носом во влажные волосы Ильи.

— Ладно, — Илья приподнимается, испытывая острую необходимость взглянуть Наполеону в глаза. Он целует его, почти целомудренно, убирает волосы с его лба.

Он говорит:

— Ковбой, я был уверен еще в Риме.

Он говорит:

— Я не уверен во многих вещах, но уверен в тебе.

Он говорит:

— Иногда я забываю, что такое чувствовать себя хорошо. Чувствовать себя реальным человеком. И с тобой я этого не забываю.

Он говорит все это и еще много чего этой ночью в мягкой, теплой темноте, и Наполеон так и не отводит взгляд голубых глаз с его лица.

***

Поначалу Илья не может понять, что именно его разбудило. Он стонет и приподнимается на локте, потирая глаза, чтобы разлепить их, щурится из-за яркого утреннего солнца, свет которого, проникающий в огромное окно, причиняет боль, и…

— О боже, — повторяет Габи. Она стоит у изножья кровати, одета с иголочки, упирает руки в бока. — Я отказываюсь в это верить. Именно сегодня!

— Нсйчс, — бормочет Наполеон, переворачиваясь на бок и обнимая Илью за талию одной рукой.

Тот смаргивает, переводит взгляд вниз и до него доходит, что они оба абсолютно голые.

— Честное слово, — начинает Габи, — я рада, что вы вдвоем наконец-то во всем разобрались, но уже почти семь часов, и у нас встреча с Уэверли через пять минут. Пожалуйста, скажите, что на вас есть что-то, кроме одеяла.

— Абсолютно ничего, — проговаривает Наполеон, все еще в полусне, затем стонет от боли, когда Илья пихает его локтем под ребра. После этого он, наконец, открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Илью обиженно и осуждающе. 

— Как ты вообще сюда попала? — спрашивает Илья Габи, подчеркнуто игнорируя Наполеона.

— Коридорный по уши влюблен в меня, — отвечает она. — А теперь — подъем! Я с Уэверли без вас двоих разговаривать не собираюсь!

— Знаешь, — начинает Наполеон, — есть шутка о «меньше слов больше де…»

— Заткнись или я убью тебя, — говорит Илья, но Наполеон только смеется ему в лицо, даже не удосужившись ответить, и берет с прикроватного столика халат. 

— Отврати свои очи! — адресует он Габи, и она, фыркнув, поворачивается к ним спиной, нетерпеливо притопывая. Наполеон, убедившись, что она ничего не видит, широко зевает, вставая с кровати и _потягивается_ совершенно бесстыжим образом. Илья смотрит на него просто потому, что ему это позволено, потому что ему позволено восхититься тем, как вытягиваются сильные мышцы на бедрах, изгибами чужой задницы, и потому что так он сможет запомнить, как солнечный свет окрашивает в бледно-золотой цвет его кожу. 

На плече Наполеона — след от укуса Ильи. К собственному унижению, Илья густо краснеет, увидев это. Разумеется, Наполеон немедленно все замечает, и позволяет кривой улыбке расползтись на губах, смотря на Илью с искорками во взгляде. Он подается вперед…

— Если я не услышу через две секунды, что вы одеваетесь, вы будете это делать под дулом пистолета! — громко проговаривает Габи.

— Какая ты скучная, — говорит Наполеон, но его глаза блестят, и он подмигивает Илье, прежде чем начать надевать белье. Илья пытается неодобрительно нахмуриться, но на глазах Наполеона это выражение сменяется широкой беспомощной ухмылкой.

Наполеон, вздохнув, чуть краснеет и ухмыляется в ответ.


End file.
